Tetsuo's Dream
by Outlaw-Rin
Summary: Tetsuo and Kaneda make a new friend and lots of things happen to Tetsuo and the gang! Contains some R rated material not much..well...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: FU

Tetsuo stares at the young girl. What did he do that made her so afraid? Tetsuo tries to reach out for her than..Tetsuo jumps right up out of his bed. Kaneda stands back laughing. " What a moron. I can't even wake you up without you jumping out of your freakn skin. Hahahah" Kaneda laughs at him. Tetsuo frowns. " Shut up Kaneda. What are you doing here?" Tetsuo asks him. Kaneda points to his head, gesturing a retard; " To wake you up for school you moron." Kaneda says. Tetsuo stares blankly for a minute. " You're actually going?" asks Tetsuo. Kaneda shrugs." I guess I got bored." Kaneda starts to walk out. Tetsuo pulls of his night pants and starts to put on his baggy jeans. Kaneda pops back in; " And plus we're getting a new kid.a girl I think.." Kaneda stares at him blankly. Tetsuo is standing in his underwear. " And tighty whities too! AHAHAHAHAH!" Kaneda cracks up.

They ride to school on their bikes. Kaneda passes him, of course. They sit in class in the usual style. Loud and obnoxious. A gruffy, seven and a half foot, two-hundred something, hairy, loud teacher enters the room wearing a suit and dress shoes. everyone immedietly shuts up, including Kaneda and Tetsuo. Kaneda remembers loosing quite a few teeth from disobeying that jackass. Tetsuo also remembers. " Okay class Listen up." he boombs over the class in a loud deep voice. " We have a new student.." He announces. " How lucky.." Tetsuo whispers sarcasticly. " Who would send their kid to a school like this?" Tetsuo asks. Kaneda shrugs and leans back on his chair. He knows it irks the teacher. " This is miss..uh..uh.." He coughs and galnces at his clipboard. The class chuckles. " Miss Magumi..." He says opening the door and a girl walks in. Kaneda laughs a little. Tetsuo shrugs and looks suprised. " Now you know why." Kaneda says. The girl had red streaks throught her blonde hair, she is wearing baggy,ripped flares, with scuffed sandels, and a baby-t that says FU on the front and Fun University on the back. She had a peirced left nostrel. She takes a seat next to Tetsuo. She smiles at him. " Hey." She says. Tetsuo notices her eyes. One is blue and one is green. Kaneda elbows him. " Hey. My name is Tetsuo and this is Kaneda." Tetsuo says pointing to Kaneda. Kaneda grins a goofy grin. " Hey, Kaneda. Tetsuo."Magumi says. Tetsuo also notices the way she smells; like oranges with a hint of smoke. Kaneda noticed it and offers her a cigerete. She shakes her head. " I'm quit a long time ago. Sorry." Kaneda throws it to the floor. " Do you like motorcycles?" Asks Tetsuo. " Stupid move." Kaneda thinks. " Why would she?" He thinks grinning. Magumi's eyes light up. " Yeah! That's what I rode to school." She says. Kaneda and Tetsuo raise their eyebrows. " Whoa. That's awsome! We did too.I Have a gang you know.." Kaneda brags. The girl gives him a strange look. " I did before I moved here. We were called FU." She says. 

The teacher picks up on their whispering. " HEY! KANEDA! TETSUO! NEW KID! SHUT UP!!" He shouts in his booming voice. Magumi gets up and walks up to his desk with a pissed off look on her face. She picks up a book and throws it at the board behind him. " The name is..Magumi! NOT NEW KID! Remember that OLD MAN!" She shouts. The class is silent. Tetsuo is silent. Kaneda is grinning. The teacher sends her to the office. She refuses so her has to push her out the door and down the hall. 

Kaneda and Tetsuo grin a little. Kaneda smirks; " I think we're going to get along with that girl."  
Tetsuo nods. " Very well." He smirks.

To be continued...

Well that wasn't worthy to be a 30 minute anime episode. So we'll call it an introduction to upcomming chapters, shall we? okay. Tetsuo is so Kawaiiii**** ^.^ ***** PLEASE R+R if you liked it. Or flame me. I don't give a rat's ass about your flames!!! MUW HAHAHA ^. ^Good reviews welcome..


	2. A little closer

Chapter Two: A little closer

After school, Magumi is showing Tetsuo and Kaneda her bike. " Ooooo that is a pretty ok bike I guess. What is it, a 250?" asks Kaneda mockingly.Magumi punches him in the arm. " Try 750." She laughs. Kaneda smirks. Tetsuo pulls out his bike and revs it up, as the same with Magumi. Kaneda hops on back of Magumi's bike. " Oh and you want a ride?" She asks. Kaneda nods. " I just want to see what kind of a driver you are that's all." Kaneda shrugs. " Well you better hold on to som-" She is interipted by Kaneda wrapping his arms just under her breasts tightly around her waste. Magumi glares back at him. Kaneda is smiling. " What else am I sopose to hold onto??" Kaneda asks, smirking. Tetsuo sweatdrops. " No up. No down. Or it's off."she tells him sternly. Kaneda nods. She cranks the handle all the way back and they zoom off with Tetsuo following closely behind them. " Construction up ahead." Kaneda shouts. Magumi smiles. " I love construction." She says. Kaneda is puzzled. " Why would you like-ahhhh!!!!" Kaneda shouts. Magumi is driving up the back of a pick-up with huge peices of plywood slanted over the box. They are going very fast up the homeaid ramp and fly over the cab, hood, and land on the ground below. Angry construction workers yell at them. Kaneda watches Tetsuo perform the same stunt and follow behind them. Kaneda realizes that Magumi is giving him a weird look through the side veiw mirror. " You got scared." She laughs." I just didn't think a girl would do that..." kaneda sneers. 

Magumi pulls up to some tough looking appartments. She parks her bike and Tetsuo parks beside her. " Did you survive, Tetsuo?" She asks him. Tetsuo nods. " I was going to ask you the same thing...riding with Kaneda.." He murmers. Kaneda shakes his fist at him. " WHAT??? WHAT WOULD KAI SAYYY???" He shouts. His face is suprised; " Kai? OH!!! I forgot! Tetsuo, I'm taking your bike and I am going to meet Kai!!! I forgot!! BYE!" Kaneda races back to his bike and is gone at the drop of a yen. Magumi and Tetsuo walk into her appartment. Tetsuo plops down on the sofa. Magumi plops next to him. " kaneda sure is different.." She murmers. " The word you're looking for is freak." Tetsuo jokes around. He suddenly holds his head like he is in pain. " What's wrong?" Magumi asks concerned. " Oh..I just...get this sometimes....it will go away....it feels like a headache...." Tetsuo grunts. Magumi gets him some water. Tetsuo drinks it quickly. " Are you okay Tetsuo?" She asks. Tetsuo looks up at her. Her face. Her eyes. Her two different colored eyes had a concerned look in them. Tetsuo wanted to reach out for her face and tell her he was okay. He voice brought him back to reality. " Tetsuo?? You're spacing out!" Magumi shakes his shoulders. " Oh! I'm Ok now......" Tetsuo lies. He can feel the same pain. It seems to float under his brain. Like a lion in the shrubs, waiting to pounce on his prey. Magumi smiles and released his shoulders. " Do you always do that?" She asks. Tetsup nods. " Not all the time but pretty much. Why so concerned?" He asks. Magumi looks at him and smiles. " I don't know I just care." She says. Tetsuo seems to automaticly put his hands on her shoulders. He leans twards her.He seems drawn to her eyes. Her face. Her lips. He leans very close.

Kaneda bursts throught the door. " Oh FUCK! It Was next week! isn't that great now we can- whoa whoa whoa...am I interupting something? cuz I can leave ya know..." Kaneda says. Tetsuo waves his hands in front of him. " Oh nononononononoon of course not! Next week hahahahahah Dumb shit!" Tetsuo laughs. Magumi laughs. Was he going to make a move on her? 

Kaneda plops down in between them. "SO are we going to plan some fun tonight kiddies?"Kaneda asks.Magumi and Tetsuo sweatdrop.

TO BE CONTINUED...

OkOkOK That was short too. I promise the next one will be more than this. Way more. So...please REVIEW if you read it!!! IT DOSEN'T TAKE MUCH TO REVEIW!!!! ( IF U CAN TYPE ^.^) Oh yeah....**(Complaint box)** they go straight to helll!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH


	3. 3

CHAPTER 3: ONE QUIET MOMENT

WARNING_ THIS FIC IS OOC( OUT OF CHARACTER)SOMETHIMES!!! SOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!( Thank you people who reveiwed!!!!!!!! GREATLY APPRICIATED!!!!!!)

Tetsuo and Kaneda leave Magumi's appartment. Kaneda sneers at Tetsuo. " I ain't stupid! What were you don' Tetsuo???" Kaneda asks. " Nothing." Tetsuo murmers. " Now shut up and get on." He orders Kaneda. Kaneda shrugs. Tetsuo and Kaneda drive home quietly. It is dark and Tetsuo climbs into his bed to sleep. He can hear Kaneda and the rest of the gang blaring the radio, drinking, laughing, gambling, and doing who knows what else. Tetsuo ignores it and drifts to sleep. He wants to party with everyone else but he feels his head might start to hurt if he dosen't sleep as much as possible.   
Just like the night before. He is riding his motorcycle. He seems to crash. Floating.....over....buildings...over people....he falls. It is painless. He walks..it isn't walking. He seems to fly. He dosen't see or feel himself walking.he continues down the street as if nothing has happened. The sidewalk crumbles behind him. He clears cars with his mind, they crash and crumple into one another. He waves his hand to the side and the cars move out of his way. He enters what look like appartments. A person...a teen female is in his path. He suddenly feels sympathy and reaches out twards her..the girl comes closer to him...he reaches out for her than she disspears. Tetsuo wakes up with a gasp. He is sweating. He puts his hand to his forhead. " The same dream again...who was that?....Why am I dreaming those things?? My head...aug..." Tetsuo mumbles. He rolls out of bed and hits the shower.

Kaneda wakes up lieing on the couch. He is drooling. He wipes his mouth. " Auggg...hangover time." Kaneda slowly wobbles over to the cabinet and takes some asprin." I can't remember anything I did!!!!!" Kaneda murmers. Someone knocks on the door. Kaneda answers. " Magumi...??" He asks. Magumi nods. " Hi..I needed to talk to Tetsuo..if that's okay.." Magumi says. Magumi is wearing a short button up shirt that shows off another one of her peircings, her belly button had what looks like a 12gage ring in it. ( 12gage is pretty thinck 1-2 being the thickest and 20 the smallest) Kaneda is wearing his harley boxers and a loose T-shrt. He shrugs. " Okay..I don't care....." Kaneda says. Magumi walks in. Kaneda knocks on Tetsuo's door. " You can go wake him up..." Kaneda says walking away. Magumi walks in and her mouth drops open. Tetsuo stares at her in shock standing in a towel. His hair is slightly damp and spiked. His stomach muscles are somewhat visible. He has a small purple scar along his collar bone."Mag-Magumi? What are you doing here?" Tetsuo stares into her eyes startled.Magumi stares at his stomach and up his chest, the scar on the collarbone and into his eyes. " I'm sorry!!!" Magumi starts to walk out. Tetsuo quickly throws on some clothes and goes after her quickly. He wants to talk to her. He runs into Kaneda who is grinning outside his room. Tetsuo glares at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO??????"Tetsuo shouts at him. Kaneda shrugs at him. " I didn't do anything I thought you were sleeping." Kaneda smiles. Tetsuo storms down their short hallway. A hall dirty dusy hall mirror cracks and falls to the floor next to Kaneda's feet. And the ceiling fan reverses and flies off the ceiling to the ground below with a crash. Kaneda jumps back. " whoa. Is this place falling apart?" Kaneda murmers to himself kicking the fan to the side and walking to the kitchen. ( More pills!)

Tetsuo finds Magumi waiting outside. "Magumi it isn't a big deal." Tetsuo starts to say. Magumi is sitting on the steps leading to the front door. " But why did you come over here?" Tetsuo asks. Magumi hands him a bottle of red pills. " I got you theese. I pickes them up when I went to the drugstore. I thought they might help your head yo. Hozabout that?" She smiles. Tetsuo looks at them suprised. " Oh. You didn't haft to. But thanks. How much do I owe you?" Tetsuo starts to rach fo rhis back pocket. " No. Nothing. Nada. Theese are from me. A gift to help a friend. Just leave it at that okay?" Magumi asks. Tetsuo plops down next to her on the steps. " Thanks. I hope theese help. It seems to be getting worse all the time." Tetsuo shakes his head and stares at her eyes. " Tetsuo did you try to kiss me that one day?" Magumi asks. Tetsuo turns slightly red. " N-no..of course...no.." He mumbles. " You're a terrible liar. Even the best liars take breaths after each sentence your talking so fast you sound like an iron lung!" Magumi laughs. Tetsuo looks offended. " Hey- now! That's..." Tetsuo is stopped. Magumi leans close to him and places her lips against his.He feels shocked at first.Tetsuo feels himself closing his eyes,putting his hands around her back and pulling into the kiss.

  
Their intimate moment is interupted by a loud crash and bang from the kitchen. Magumi breaks off the kiss out of suprise and Tetsuo runs into the kitchen. Kaneda looks like he blew up something in the corner and he just put it out because it was smoking. Yamagata and Kei were also there holding an empty glass over Kaneda's head. Kaneda is wet on his shoulders and head. It looks like he was on fire. " Kaneda! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Tetsuo screams. Yamagata laughs. " We challenged Kaneda to use gasoline in the coffee maker and he must have set it on fire by accident! HAHAHAH Isn't that halarious Tetsuo?WHAHAHAHHAHA" Yamagata cracks up at the soot faces Kaneda who is smiling too." You're not laughing..Tetsuo.." Yamagata chuckles." What are you high?" Tetsuo asks angrily. Kaneda shrugs. " Mabye, maybe not." He laughs. Tetsuo punches the wall. " WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU GUYS THINKING? AUG!" Tetsuo holds his head. " My head!" Tetsuo falls to his knees is pain. " Tetsuo? Are you okay?" Kaneda kneels next to him and has a hand on his shoulder. Tetsuo pushes him away in fustration and pain. " AHHH!!!!!" Tetsuo is on the floor in a fetal position. " What is wrong with Tetsuo?" Yamagate asks. After a few seconds of scaring the hell out of his roomated Tetsuo weakly gets to his feet and walks out side. Kaneda only watches in suprise. " Tetsuo..?"

Tetsuo plops down on the first step. Magumi is gone. Of course. Why would she stick around? Tetsuo lights a cigerete and lays back on the cool cement. He puffs in and blows out the smoke slowly. He watches the sky. It is dark blue with little puffy clouds. Tetsuo takes in another deep puff. " What the hell is wrong with me?" He murmers. He hears the sounds of his so called friends doing something else idiotic in another room. It is Friday. They don't bother to go to school today. Why should they? Tetsuo tries to ignore the pain in his head. Suddenly a word bounces around in his head he's never heard before. He sits up. The cigerete land on the second step smoking. Tetsuo's mouth is open. Where did that word come from? " Akira?..." It floated in his head like a thick fog. A haze. " Where did that come frome?" He thinks. " Akira...."

To be continued~!

sorry to leave you hanging here..(^.^) I really do love Tetsuo...*Sigh* Anyways! Thank you to the 2 people who reveiwed~! * Hug hug* Thanks! I love AKIRA...it my all time fav ever~! ( manga...the movie..i don't like what happened to Tetsuo~! But anyways I'll shut up untill next time Akira fans..( Tetsuo fans, Kaneda fans..ect..^.^) 

NEXT: Chapter Four- Freaking out


	4. 4 Freaking out

*DEEEPPP Breath* Here we gooooo...this one will be cooler....I hope..(^.^)

Chapter 4: Freaking out

Tetsuo wakes up. He slowly looks around. He is lieing outside their small house. He sits up. " Oh. I must have fallen asleep outside.." Tetsuo murmers. Kaneda speeds by on his bike and screeches to hault leaving behind burnt rubber. " Yo! Tetsuo! The bike is baaacckk!!" Kaneda shouts very loudly. Tetsuo gets up and walks inside slamming the door. "What's his prob? Is he turning into a bum? Sleeping outside..geez.." Kaneda mumbles and cranks the speed and he's gone.

Tetsuo washes his face. " I must be getting sick..what the hell is up with me?" He thinks. He shuts off the water and pat his face dry. He walks out wiht a fresh pair of baggy jeans,ripped and comfortable with a muscle T. " Maybe..I'm sending Magumi the wrong message.." Tetsuo thinks. His head starts aching again. " FUCK THIS!!" Tetsuo storms out to his bike, slamming the door again. The beere bottles lieing calmly on the floor suddenly crack and break, the glasses in the cabinet shatter and small shards of glass rain from the cabinet. Kei appears from his room wearing the normal jeans and T-shirt. He opens a cabinet door and glass rains out onto the counter below. " What the...this is probably Kaneda's fault. daaaaamn.." He sighs.

Tetsuo rides down the street speeding. He seems pissed off over nothing. Sweat trickles down his temples. He parks in front of Magumi's place. His brains is going numb again. But he wants to see her. He knocks on her appartment door lightly. Magumi cracks open the door to check who it is. " Tetsuo!" She unlocks the chain on the door and opens it fully. Tetsuo is wobbling slightly. " Tetsuo are you okay? What do you want..?". Magumi sticks her hand in her very ripped jean's pocket. She is wearing a red rock and roll tang top. "' Hi..." Tetsuo whispers and tries to smile. His face is flushes with red. Tetsuo tries to walk inbut falls to Magumi's feet. The pain disolves in the darkness.  


*******************************  
" Kaneda aren't you speeding?!" Kay asks, hugging Kaneda's waist. Kaneda smirks. " 99 isn't speeding." He laughs when he sees kay's face. Kay frowns. " Kidding." He chuckles. Kay's loose fitting short skirt keeps flapping up above her knees in the wind. Kaneda keeps glancing in the mirror and turning around, untill Kay notices. " KANEDA!" SShe shouts. Kaneda sweatdrops. " I'm watching out for..er..The clowns! Yeah.." Kaneda murmers. Kay pinches his side. Kaneda jumps. " More like the cops for you.." Kay smiles,

Tetsuo slowly opens his eyes. He smells fresh air. The window is open. Long silver wind chimes hang in front of it. The light grey sky moves slowly. He is lieing in a bed with tie dyed bed spread and no sheets, with abig comfy pillow. He looks next to him. Magumi is sitting in a chair, slumped over with her head by him, holding his hand gently, She is sleeping. Tetsuo carefilly sits up. Magumi suddenly awakes and jolts up. " Tetsuo! are you okay?" She asks, worried. Tetsuo squeezes her hand. " I think.." He says shakily. " You scared the fuck out of me commn' over here and passing out on my doorstep." she mumbles. Tetsuo nods. " Sorry. I wanted to come over here to ask-" Tetsuo suddenly stops. That name is bouncing around hard in his head. " Akira...akira.." he mumbles. " WHO IS THAT!!! AKKKKIIIIIIRRRRRAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Tetsuo screams. Magumi takes his shoulders. " Tetsuo! Tetsuo!!! What is going on??!" She shouts. " AKIRA!!" He screams. The large mirror and window crack and shatter. Magumi stares perplexed. The wind chimes clang and tangle, and some books fall off their piles onto the floor. The glass of water sitting next to her explodes. Then it is quiet. Tetsuo is breathing hard and sweating." What's happening..?" Tetsuo whimpers weakly. Magumi wraps her arms around his neck and holds him. " Tetsuo..."

Kaneda and Kay pull up to his place. Kaneda walks in first. His boot steps on the broken glass. He looks around at all the broken glass shards. " What the hell...?" Kaneda notices Kei eating calmly at the table. " What the hell happened Kei?" Kaneda asks angrily. Kei looks suprised " You mean you didn't do this?" Kei asks. " NO!" Kaneda shouts. Kay enters. " Whoa. Have a party?"Kay asks. Kaneda stands in the doorway acting like he is ready to leave. " Tetsuo! Where is he?" He shouts. Kei shrugs.

It's late afternoon. Tetsuo once again wakes up. He is in Magumi's arms. " Magumi..?" Tetsuo whispers. " Tetsuo!! What..happened?" Magumi slowly lets go of Tetsuo. Tetsuo looks around her room. " I don't know.." Tetsuo says. Tetsuo gets out of her bed. " Thanks for trying to help." Tetsuo stares at the broken glass. " Maybe I should go now.." Magumi jumps out of the chair. " Are you sure you're ok?" Magumi asks. Tetsuo nods. " At least..let me drive you home.." Magumi grabs her uncracked goggles. " Ok..." Tetsuo says. Magumi climbs on Tetsuo's bike adn Tetsuo holds her waist. They start to ride back to his house." I came over..to ask..if I was going to ..fast.." Tetsuo murmers. Magumi galnces at him in the mirror suprised by his question. She notices someone with a painted face seems to be following them. " Tetsuo..you know that character behind us on the bike?" Magumi asks. Tetsuo glances back. " Oh shit..speed up..or we're toast..that's one of the clowns-" Tetsuo is cut off. " ONLY ONE?? HA!!!!" Magumi speeds up and makes a quick U-turn at the end of the street and speeds twards the single clown head on. " I always win chicken!!" Magumi shouts. She zooms dangerously close passing the clown . His bike wobbles and he spins out and falls off his bike. " Jerk." Magumi stops her bike, pulls her goggles up and smiles at Tetsuo. " What's wrong?" Magumi asks. " The clowns Bastards never travel alone..we're.." Tetsuo looks around. The whole clown gang is closing in on them. About 15 or 20 of them. " Oh..." Magumi says. One of them steps forward holding a heavy metal pipe. " YOU ARE GOING TO GET MESSED UP YO!" He shouts angrily.  
********************************************88

" So you have no idea where he went?" Kay asks." No but I think I know." Kaneda says. " He's been hanging out with Magumi alot..so.." Kaneda hops back on his bike. " Magumi's? Should I come?" Asks Kei. " Yeah get your 750 and let's go!" Kaneda shouts starting his bike. " Kay..you stay here we'll be right back.." Kaneda rides off. " Be careful!!" Kay shouts. Kei follows behind.  
One of the CB's kick Magumi's bike over and they drag them off the bike. " Hey! Leave us alone!" Magumi throws a punch at one of the CB. He ducks and decks her in the stomach super hard. Magumi falls to her knees. Tetsuo punches a clown in the face and kicks him to the ground. "Big Mistake!!!!" One of the clowns kicks him hard in the back and he flies into the pavement. " Tetsuo!!" Magumi shouts. There's at least 15 of them. They hold Tetsuo by his arms and punch him. " LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Magumi tries in vane to help him. The clowns punch her down. " Fuck!" Magumi spits out blood, and it trickles down her lip. She gets up and charges on final time twards a clown. The clown punches her hard and the face and she flies into the pavement scraping her arm lieing there barely concious.

Kaneda spots Tetsuo and Magumi in the mob. " TETSUO! MAGUMI!" Kaneda rides his bike directly into the mob taking down alot of CB. Kei parks his bike and helps Magumi. " AHHH!!!!" Tetsuo falls to the ground on his knees. His forhead is pressed against the cement. He is bloody and bruised. Some clowns are still standing. Kei kneels down next to Magumi and holds her head. " Are you okay?" Kei asks. " Tet..su..o.." She mumbles and grabs Kei's shirt. " Where...Tetsuo...?"

Tetsuo is screaming; " AKIRA!!! WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!! AKIRA!!!!!!" Kaneda is sitting by him. " Tetsuo! Snap out of it you idiot!" Kaneda shouts. Tetsuo turns to him. " SHUT UP!!!!" He screams. The remaining clowns fall to the ground with thick dark red blood flowing between their motionless lips. " Tetsuo!!" Kaneda shouts. The pavement below Tetsuo begins to crack. Kaneda flies back into Kei. " I am going to find Akira!!!! THAT NAME! AKIRA!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tetsuo begins to slowly float. The trio watches perplexed.He leaves behind a huge crator where he was lieing. " I'M COMMING TO GET YOU AKIRA!!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!!!!"

"Tetsuo...."Magumi murmers softly and tries to stand and stummbles over." Whoa...did you see that too?" Kei asks. Kaneda nods. " You help her I'm going after Tetsuo!" Kaneda hops on his bike. Kei carries Magumi to his bike walking past the two clowns lieing on the ground. They are dead. " Christ.." He mumbles. Kei places Magumi's arms around his neck and they ride to his place. 

" I'M GONNA FIND YOU AKIRA!!!!! WHO EVER YOU ARE!!!! HAHAHAHAH" He laughs phycotic not realizing he his flying off.

To be continued......

whew...how was that? I hope you all liked it. Thanks for the reviews. ^.^ Domo Arigoto! 

NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 5 Tag your it


	5. Tag your it

CHAPTER 5 : Tag your it

Magumi wakes up in a small appartment. Not hers. She sits up quickly. Kei looks up from his food and smiles. " Well..you are alive...some nasty bruises..but alive..heh heh." Kei says. " What the hell happened??" Magumi feels her face. Kei must have bandaged it up with gauz/bandages on her cheeks and above her eyebrow. One of her hands are also bandaged up to the knuckles from the wrist. " Did you take care of me?" Magumi asks. Kei nods. " How long....was I out?" She asks. " A couple hours.." Kei says. Magumi looks worried. " Don't worry I didn't do anything...if that's what your wondering..." Kei says., blushing a little. Magumi looks suprised. " I'm not worried about that...Tetsuo...what happened to Tetsuo? I must have been imaging things because I..saw him fly off! " Magumi chuckles softly. Kei frowns. " You weren't imagining. Kaneda went off to go find him..Tetsuo was going on and on about..Akida...AKira..that's it.." He murmers sitting next to her. Magumi gasps. " Akira...?"

Kaneda's bike is barely managing to keep up with the flying black spot in the sky. No one seemed to notice the object, only Kaneda, who wasn't following traffic rules or anything. He wanted to get Tetsuo. He swore Tetsuo smirked at him. " What the hell is happening to you..Tetsuo!" Kaneda suddenly stops. Tetsuo lands in front of him. " Where..am I ?" He looks around like he suddenly got weak. Kaneda looks at him funny. The bloos is still dripping off his face. Kaneda slowly walks up to Kaneda. " Tetsuo...do you remember anything?" Kaneda asks. Tetsuo shakes his head. Kaneda drives him to Kei's.

Kaneda is on the phone with Kay trying to explain what happened. Magumi is taking care of Tetsuo's injuries. Tetsuo seems to be unaware of what is happening around him. " Are you ok..Tetsuo?" She asks. Tetsuo gives her a blank, distant look. Kei shrugs. " Maybe he was half abducted by a UFO..." He suggests. Tetsuo lays on Magumi's lap and closes his eyes. " Tired..so tired.." He soflty whispers and appears to drift off. Kaneda enters the room and plops down on a chair. " Well? What is up with him?" He asks. Magumi strokes his head softly. " I think he's really tired?" She says. Kaneda raises an eyebrow. " Why did the clowns attack you in the first place?" Kaneda asks. Magumi slumps her shoulders. " It was my fault...there was one following us so I took him out...but he apparently brought the whole gang..." She says. " Tetsuo tried to warn me...poor Tetsuo..." She murmers. " It wasn't your fault..they would have attacked you in the end anyways.." Kei says. " You're lucky they didn't rip out your nose ring..." Kaneda murmers, taking a swig of beere. Magumi feels her nose, and sighs when she feels her nose ring still in one peice. " Shut up Kaneda!" She shouts. " What was Tetsuo over at your place anyhow? And what is going on between you two??" Kaneda asks, a bit annoyed. Magumi is suprised. " Nothing..." She mummbles. Tetsuo's face looks like he's in pain. Kaneda slumps his shoulders and snorts. " Yeah...sure..than why did he come to your place?" Kaneda says. " I don't know..he fainted at my door step than when he woke up I was giving him a ride home, what are you a cop now? All theese questions christ!" Magumi says. Kaneda leans back into his chair and throws his beere can. " Hey!" Kei goes to pick it up. " This is my place you idiot!" Kei shouts at him. Kaneda shrugs. " Look, we all saw Tetsuo..well..fly..what made him do that???!!!" Kaneda asks. " Like a said a UFO!" Kei waves his hands above his head and makes whistling sounds. They look at him strange. " But who is Akira?" Magumi asks. " Maybe his EX-girlfriend." Kaneda laughs. " SHUT UP!!!!!" Magumi shouts.

Later that evening...

Tetsuo slowly opens his eyes.He is laying on a sleeping Magumi's lap. " Look what they did to her...:" Tetsuo slowly sits up and puts a hand on her cheek. " Well hello sleeping beauty." Kaneda huffs from the kitchen doorway."Kaneda.." Tetsuo is startled. Tetsuo stands a bit shakily. " Do you remember what happened?" Kaneda asks. Tetsuo thinks. " The clowns...they got away didn't they?.." Tetsuo asks angrily. Kaneda shakes his head. " No they didn't...they're dead!!!! You fucking killed them!" Kaneda shouts. " I did? What..?" Tetsuo is confused. Kaneda calms down a bit. " You honestly don't remember?" Kaneda asks, shaking his shoulders hard. " NO!!!" Tetsuo shoves him away angrily. Magumi wakes up. " Tetsuo! Oh you're awake!" She says standing and yawning. " Are you guys gonna stay over here?" Kei asks, with arms full of blankets. Everyone looks at each other. " I don't know...." Magumi shrugs. " Uh...Ok." Kaneda murmers and dives onto the couch. " DIBS!!!!!!" He smirks. Kei sweatdrops. " Isn't Kay at your house still?" kei asks. " UH...Bye!" Kaneda quickly waves and leaves. " Well..I didn't actauly think he's leave that quickly..." Kei laughs. " So what about you guys?" He asks. Magumi shrugs again. " It is late..I might as well stay.." She smiles. " If it repays you for helping me out, Kei." She says. Kei nods. " Sure." He says. Tetsuo nods. " I'll stay.." Tetsuo nods. " OK..I'm gonna go to my room. Try not to make...a mess okay?" He walks off.

Magumi hugs Tetsuo. " What is happening to you?" Magumi whispers quietly. Tetsuo hold her tightly. " I don't know.." Tetsuo whispers. Tetsuo caresses her cheek. " I'm sorry they hurt you." Tetsuo says. " It's ok..it's not your fault..look what they did to you.." Magumi says. Tetsuo leans close to her and gently kisses her. Tetsuo suddenly sits down. " My head hurts again.." He says.

" Kaneda are you on drugs?? Tetsuo can't fly!!" Kay pushes him back. " I'm telling the truth, Kay! Ask Magumi or Kei about it!" Kaneda holds her shoulders. " You left them alone with Tetsuo ? What if he turns all hostile again!!!" Kay shouts. " I thought you didn't beleive me-" Kaneda starts. " We haft to go over there and see if Tetsuo is alright!" Kay says. " Women.." Kaneda murmers. The hope on his bike and ride quickly to Kei's. " I think they are staying over night so everyone should be there.." Kaneda says. 

" Are you going to be okay, Tetsuo?" Magumi rubs the back of his head, trying not to disturb the bandages. " I think so..aug.." Tetsuo leans forward and hols his head. " Tetsuo..did you try those pills I gave you?" She asks. " I used them all." He murmers. Magumi is a bit shocked. Kei walks out of his room. " Everything all right?" Kei asks, seeing Tetsuo. Tetsuo is silent. " You- took them all?" She asks. Suddenly the coffee table flips over, and the small window breaks in the kitchen. " AUUGG!!!" Tetsuo screams. Magumi and Kei fly back from an unexplainable force. " Tetsuo!!!"

* Unknown to them..in a white van outside Kei's appartment..*

Tetsuo is being monitered from a mysterious white van with no plates. A very tall, built man wearing a suit speaks up to the other two in the van. " He seems to be out of control..I request permission to physicaly remove the boy and bring him back to base." He asks a small speaker running over his mouth. " Out of control? Bring him back as soon as you can get your hands on him so we can get him the medication he needs!" An old man's voice silently humms through the speaker. " OKay move out!!" He orders.

Tetsuo is on his knees, coughing up saliva, coughing and groaning." Tetsuo!!" Kei shouts. The door is kicked open and three men wearing suits give Tetsuo a shot ( AN-Ok..that part is kind of from the movie. Gomen nasai! -)and try to drag him off. " TETSUO!!!" Kei tries to knock the man down, but is answered with fist to the face. " HEy! You can't just take Tetsuo!!" Magumi grabs the closest thing to her-a lamp and smashes the biggest guy on the head. He just pushes her back and drag Tetsuo into their van. Tetsuo seems not to put up a fight. " Hey!!!" Magumi stands in the street barefooted, shouting at the van. Kaneda and Kay driv up a few moments later. " They took Tetsuo!! That van!! MOve!!" Magumi shouts, shoving Kaneda off his bike. Kay already got off. " I'm going after Tetsuo!" She shouts starting to move. " Kaneda hops onto the back quickly. "Oh no you don't!! Not without me!!" Kaneda shouts. They catch up to the bumper of the van. " What do we do now??" Magumi asks. " Drive me up to the driver's side.." Kaneda says. Magumi speeds the bike up and pulls next to the driver's window. Kaneda taps on it with a pipe. The driver looks over. " Tag!!"Kaneda smiles and smashes the window with the pipe. " Where is Tets-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screams. The driver swerves the van and hits the bike." OH SHITT!!!" Kaneda screams. The bike looses control and they go spinnning down the highway, flip over and land on the pavement. Kaneda wakes up and looks for his bike. The wheels are still spinning. He looks at himself. " Oh..not bad..Magumi! Oh shit!" He looks around for her. She is trying to get up from the shoulder of the road. " Are you alright..?" He asks, helping her up. " I busted open all the injuries I got before.." Magumi says. Kaneda flips back over his bike and helps Magumi on. " When we get back tell me everything that happened.." Kaneda murmers. " They took Tetsuo.." Magumi lies her head on Kaneda's back. They are lucky the bike still runs. Magumi leaves a blood stain on his jacket. " But first we better make sure you stay alive.." He chuckles. " Shut up Kaneda." She mumbles.

" Kei are you alright?" Kay asks. Kei had blood running over his hands from his nose. " Why the bhell wfould the shmillitary want Tetsuo??" Kei says best as he can with his nose. " WHAT?" Kay asks. " WHY THE HELL WOULD THE MILLITARY WANT TETSUO??" He shouts. Kay gasps. 

Tetsuo wakes opens his eyes a slit. He is lieing in an open room. It looks like a hospital. He reaches back for a glass of water and it slides into his hand. He gets shocked by this and drops the glass. " What the hell.."

To be continued..

Well I'd like to thank everyone for tha great reviews. I didn't think anyone would like the story honestly when I started! Thanks!!!! well untill next time..( I'm trying to update as fast as I can everytime I finish!)

Chapter 6 ( Unknown name as of now..)

^.^


	6. Mind Games

Chapter 6 Mind Games

Magumi grits her teeth and lets the bloos from her head fun over her eyelid an dodwn her cheek is a steady stream. Kay wasn't paying attention to her head. SHe was working on clotting the bleeding from her seriously injured foot. "Why did you run off barefoot..?" Kay tightly wraps the wounds. Magumi winces. " I'm suprised you haven't passed out from the pain yet.." Kay murmers. Magumi is resting her head on Kei's lap on the sofa while Kay is playing nurse. " You spoke to soon,Kay." Kei strokes Magumi's cheek. She is unconcious. "Where is Kaneda go? He just carried her in here and left after you explained what happened?" Key asks. Kei sniffs through his broken nose. " Yeah but I don't know...to figure out where Tetsuo went maybe?" Kei asks. " Why do you care about him so much, Magumi..?" He murmers.

Kaneda finishes the repairs on his bike. His hand is swolen. Kaneda stares at the blood stained jacket hanging from the handle bar of his bike. " This is your fault Tetsuo.." He murmers.  
Tetsuo drops the glass that slid into his hand and stares at the broken glass. " Oh..must be my head..I'm in a hospital.." He looks around and notices the mint green hospital outfit he is wearing. " But how did I get here?" He holds his head." Aw...my head isn't any better either.." He thinks lieing back into the bed.

Magumi wakes up staring into the face of a worried Kei. He smiles. Magumi glances at her foot. It is heavily bandaged, but looks walkable. Magumi attempts to get up but falls back onto the couch. " It could be worse.." Kei says. Magumi looks down. " Don't feel sorry for me..How pathetic is this? I couldn't save Tetsuo..I just keep getting in the way. I should just go back where I came from.." Magumi whispers bitterly. Kei dosen't know what to say. " Magumi.." He starts. Magumi forces herself to walk off. " Shit.." Kei curses. " Wait- I know who they were! They were the millitary! AND THE BASTARDS BROKE MY NOSE!!" Kei shouts going after Magumi. Magumi faces him. " The millitary?" Magumi asks. " Yeah.." Kei says. He points to his nose. " And together..we can find Tetsuo and figure out what they want with him." Kei smiles. " Oh, Kei!" Magumi hugs him. " Buf first are you hungry?" he laughs.

" I put him on level 10." AN old man wearing a lab coat says. " I think we should run some more tests.." he says.   
Two men and the old man escort Tetsuo from his room. Tetsuo thinks he is still in the hospital. " My head! I can't stand the pain!" Tetsuo complains. " It will be gone soon enough.." The old man places his hand on his shoulder. " I have enough trouble thinking the way it is..so don't be messing with my head.." He says. The old man smiles.

Kaneda enters the kitchen to see Kei, Magumi and Kay eating ramen noodles. " You look like shit. You should stay here and rest while we go find Kaneda." Kaneda tells Magumi. " NO. I am going wheather you like it or not. I am going back to my place to get my bike." She stands to face Kaneda. " Are you crazy?" Kaneda shouts throwing up his hands. " Thanks for bringing me back, but piss off!" Magumi walks away. " Hey--wait!!" Kei scrammbles to his feet and goes after her. Kay sighs. " kkkeeeiiiiiiiii! Why are you going--?" Kaneda whines. " Kaneda...don't you think you should help find Tetsuo?" Kay asks. Kaneda puts crosses his arms. " No..Tetsuo can take care of himself. That clown thing wasn't his fault it was hers." Kaneda grunts. " They probably just were like nurses or something that wanted to take Tetsuo to the hospital after they saw his fight with the clowns or his stupid head problem.." He says. " Kaneda!!" Kay shouts. " WHat?!" Kaneda asks.

" At least let me drive you to go get your bike..you shouldn't walk all the way back to your place.." Kei says. " Okay. But hurry up okay?" Magumi holds onto Kei's waist and they drive away. " I didn't think you'd get back on a motorcycle again..after the accident and all.." Kei says. " Well it isn't my first one.." Magumi sighs. Kei shrugs. " I wish we could just forget about Tetsuo.." He thinks.

Tetsuo is put back into his room after more tests were run. His head was feeling much better. " What the hell?" He tries to leave the room but the door is locked. He lays on his bed. " Oh..I forgot to ask him what the hell the medication was..oh well.." Tetsuo sighs. Than he thinks more about who brought him. He really can't remember what happened at all. Akira. Akiiirrraaaaaa. He looks around the room. " What is that? WHO IS THAT??" He screams. Akira. I am AKira. Come and get me. AKira. AKira. " Get the hell out of my heeeeaadd!!!!" Tetsuo punches the wall. Than it is gone. " Awww!!! What is this! It must be that wacked up quack who gave me the med's that caused this.." He murmers. Tetsuo lays on his bed. He feels tired. He lays his head down slowly. He notices the broken glass isn't cleaned up. " What kind of hospital is this?.." He slowly drifts off. He is woken up a few moments later by a small creature walking on the edge of his pillow. Tetsuo thinks it's a bug and tries to smack it. It dissapears. He freaks out and sits up. Droooommmm Dtoommmmm FFwhooosssshhh Droooommmm drrooommmmmm In front of Tetsuo walking throught the wall is a giant Teddy Bear with a white substance dripping out of his face and onto the floor. From the other wall, a toy car is walking twards him. " WHAT THE HELL???? DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" He pushes the air with his palm twards the air and the teddy bear falls to the floor and the room is flooding with the white liquid. " Milk?" Tetsuo is swirling around in it trying to find his bearings. He is gonna drown. It is up to the ceiling. Than he steps on something and seems to fall to the ground and the milk is gone. He stepped on the glass from the cup. He pulls out the large peice of glass wedged in his foot and blood quickly flow out. EWWWWWWWW!! blood let's get out of here! Weirdo! Tetsuo catches a glance of three old looking children. " Was that from the meds?" Tetsuo cradles his foot.

To Be Continued....

Sorry to leave you here. I would havbe updated the previous chapter but s you all know due to the technical difficulties...thank Shima that crap is over!!!!! But anywayz hope you liked it!!!!!

Next Chapter: Chapter 7 ( Untitled right now..)


	7. Phyco

Chapter Seven:

Let me clear something up one more time just in case: Kei-Keisuke- the guy Kay-( originally Kei in manga) the girl  
Hope is didn't cause much confusion. ^.^ Maybe I should use Kei's real name from now? Maybe... ^.^ Also an appology..i didn't realize how many 'errors' I made in the last chapter. Ohhh boy. I am really sorry about that. Errors--Line one-chapter 6-Magumi grits her teeth and lets the blood from her head run over her eyelid an down her cheek in a steady stream.Paragraph 5 line 2---Kaneda enters the kitchen to see Kei, Magumi and Kay eating ramen noodles. " You look like shit. You should stay here and rest while we go find Tetsuo."( I put Kaneda by accident instead of Tetsuo when Kaneda was the one that is talking. :) Very sorry about the errors ^.^ Please enjoy seven!

Kei can't stand it anymore. " Why can't we just forget about Tetsuo??" He blurts outloud. " What?" Magumi asks. " Why can't we just forget about Tetsuo and go back..and..shit.." Kei murmers. Magumi is shocked. " F-Forget about Tetsuo? How can you say that??" Magumi says. Kei feels the preasure of her finger nails dig into his side. Kei squirms uneasily. " I'm going to help Tetsuo...like I said ...I don't care if nobody will help me I'm going to help him.." Magumi says. Kei opens the throttle up some more. " I never said I didn't want to help him.." Kei murmers. Kei pulls next to her bike in front of the appartment buildings. " I will come with you.." Kei says. Magumi nods and hops on her bike and starts it up. " Let's go!" She shouts. They ride off tward the direction they think the van went.

" Kaneda !!!!!" Kay shouts. " WHAT? It's not like she can't take care of herself..." Kaneda crosses his arms tighter. " Kaneda! Well I'm not gonna sit around here and do nothing! I'm taking your bike and I'm gonna go find her and help her find Tetsuo!" Kay begins to walk off. Kaneda runs behind her and grabs her shoulder. " I don't think so! I'm driving!" Kaneda hops on his bike and Kay sits in the back. " I knew you would change your mind.." kay says. Kaneda shurgs. " Sure.."

Tetsuo has been located to a new room and one of the people bandaged his foot. Tetsuo is lieing in his bed when a person walks in. " Tetsuo Shima. Hello. I am here to show yo around. You are restricted to your room for now but, you may soon have other privlages. Please come with me." The tall woman takes his arm and walks him down the long hall, and into a large metal door. They enter a huge room. It is filled with dangeling life size horses from the ceiling, airplanes, the walls are painted like a child's room with trees and blue skies and smiling faces. The floor is covered with a huge train track and train, with als sorts of various battery operated toys, animals, books and such. " W-what is this?" Tetsuo asks, looking around. " This is the children's room. The children are over..there.." She points them out. Tetsuo finds them and let's out a gasp. " It's them...the people that were in my room! It was..them?!" Tetsuo murmers. " HM? They were in your room?  
The woman asks. Tetsuo shrugs. " I'm pretty sure..who are they??" Tetsuo asks, noticing they look very old and yet they are just children. " The one on the left is Takashi and the one next to him is Masuru." The woman smiles. " Would you please come here 28? Takashi? Please introduce yourseld to number 41, Tetsuo!" She asks. Tetsuo looks confused. " Number..41? I'm not a number! My name is Tetsuo! Nothing else got that?" He snaps. " Aggresive!" She jots something on the clipboard she had with her. Tetsuo growls and turns to the child. The child is staring at the floor, slightly scared. " You were in my room weren't you?" Tetsuo asks angrily. Takashi dosen't look up. " Number 28?..." She asks. Tetsuo starts to get angry. " TELL ME!!!!" He shouts. Takashi flies to the floor on his back as if an imaginary force and pushed him. " NUMBER 41! THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" The woman shouts. " MAKE MEEEEEeeeeeEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Tetsuo shouts at her. She flies into the air and sails into a wall. The woman slumps over, unconcious. Tetsuo leans against the wall, panting. " you....tell...me where....I am.....what the hell is this..?" He murmers in pain. 

" This is where they went?" Kei stares at the cold barbwire fence seperating them from a building, half underground. " I think so..I have a feeling.." Magumi says. Kei and Magumi park their bikes. " Let's go through the underground pipe system." Kei lifts the top off the street and he climbs down the ladder. Magumi follows. " God why didn't I bring a flashlight? This sucks!" Magumi shouts. Kei grabs her hand. " Just follow me. I think I can get us through this and we'll be out of here before you know it!" Kei trudges on through the ankle deep murky water. " Thanks...I think..." Magumi murmers.

Kaneda and Kay arrive and find Kei and Magumi's bike with the uplifted lid to underground. " They went underground?" Kaneda looks into the hole. " Looks like it.." Kay says. " Let's go.." Kaneda climbs down the ladder with Kay following right behind. " KEIII!!! MMAAGGGUUMMII!!!!" Kay shouts. " huh? Did you hear someone shouting?" Kei asks. " NO..let's take this right tunnel.." Magumi says." Alright..still dark.." Kei says as they move down the right tunnel. Kaneda and Kay, 20 minutes later, come to two tunnels. " Let's take the left.." Kaneda says. " Welll...I guess so. " Kay says as they slowly enter the left tunnel.

Kei and Magumi climb a long ladder and end up in a long hospital like hall way with lots of rooms. " Why would an underground thing lead to a hallway?" Magumi aks. " I'm not sure...but I'm guessing it will lead to Tetsuo.." He leads her down the hall. " Uh, Kei, it isn't dark anymore so you don't haft to-" Magumi starts. Kei shrugs. " Yeah, but it is best that we stick together, okay?" He smiles back at her. Magumi shrugs. They enter metal door. Kei had a gun ready. " Where did you get that?" Magumi asks. " Never mind that!" Kei says. " Just don't shoot Tetsuo!" Magumi mummbles. " Yeah yeah.." Kei slowly opens the door.

" WHAT THE HELL??" Kei shouts. Tetsuo is in the middle of a toy tornadoe. " TETSUO!!!!" Magumi starts to run to him but Kei pulls her back. " Are you crazy? Look what he did to that lady over there!" Kei points to her. " TETSUUOOOO!!!!!!!!!! IT'S US!!!!! STOP IT!!!!" Magumi shouts franticly. All the toys fall to the floor with a bunch of loud thuds. Tetsuo looks at the children. " Oh my...are those kids?" Magumi asks Kei. " I don't know.." Kei shakes his head. " We haft to stop him!" Kei shouts. Tetsuo walks twards the kids. Magumi and Kei were to far back for him to notice probably. Magumi jerks away from Kei and sprints twards Tetsuo. " Tetsuo!!" She shouts. " You are gonna pay little children! Look what you've done to my foot..." Tetsuo raises his hand. Someone grabs his other hand. " YOU THINK YOU CAn-" He looks down. His facial expression changes immedietly. " Magumi..?" He asks. " TETSUO!" She hugs him tightly. " What are you doing here?" Tetsuo hugs her back, he seems happy to see her. " We came to save you.." She replies. " Magumi..oh god I'm glad you're here.." Tetsuo says, holding her close to him. Kei walks slowly to them. " How wonderful.." He murmers to himself putting his gun into his back pocket. " How did I get here by the way?" Tetsuo asks. " Theese milliatry guys broke into Kei's appartment and took you away..I took Kaneda's bike and he hoped on back and we chased after their van...they hit us and we got in an accident..which explains why I'm so hurt.." Magumi looks at her leg. The blood is starting to show through the thick bandages. " But I really don't care as long as I found you..because you see..I realized that you do mean alot to me Tetsuo.." Magumi says. Tetsuo lifts her up. " You do too. That 's why I'm gonna carry you so your injuries won't get worse." Tetsuo says. Magumi looks at his suprised. " Can we go now?" Kei asks angrily.

" Kaneda are you sure about this?" Kay asks. They are walking down a dark hall. " I think so.." Kaneda turns the corener. A gaurd is on duty. " HEY YOU!!!!" He shouts. Kaneda tries to fight him but more guards get around him and sieze him. " KANEDA!!!" Kay shouts as the guards sieze her too. " OH shit..I think we're busted.." Kaneda says. The guards drag them down the hall. " YOU PUNKS! I DON"T KNOW HOW YOU GOT IN HERE BUT YOU"RE GONNA HAVE A HELL OF A TIME TRYING TO LEAVE!!!!" Gaurd one says. " This isn't good,Kaneda." Kay says. " I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!!!!!" Kaneda says. " IT's ALWAYS TETSUO's FAULT!!!! " Kaneda shouts. 

To be continued......

Hope you liked seven ^.^ I'm gonna go back an maybe fix those other errors. BUt I'm afraid I might screw something up so maybe you'll haft to stick with the corrections. Sorry. My computer had been broken ( due to a bad drive) and now it's all better so sorry for thelong time it took to get this chapter up! Thanks for hanging in there! ^.^


	8. Sleepy

Chapter 8 Sleepy

wow it is amazing how many different comments I got from people..so different too! Hm...I don't know about guy on guy action ,Danny..mayber in another fic.^.^( i'll inform u if there is......)Hmmm...progress the plot more slowly...that might work too. Well there is not really a basic 'place' in the AKIRA timeline. It's kinda of a spinoff from the manga as well as the movie but more so from the manga. I thought the plot was more well done in the manga. But I really like the movie too. ( it's my fav..so of course) Well let's see what will happen ^.^

Tetsuo,Magumi, and Kei make their way out of the children's room. " Tetsuo!" A small boy shouts. Tetsuo keeps runnning. " His power..it it's get out of hand...." He murmers.

The trio is runing down the hallway and two security officers are after them. Kei pulls out his gun and fires a shot. It misses and goes through the wall. " THIS IS SEC 2! PERMISION TO USE THE TRANQALIZERS!" The gaurd shouts in his walkie talkie. " GO ahread." replies the old man. " The other's imply no threat I can see so make sure to only hit Tetsuo and retrieve him at once! If the other interfear than permission is granted to use violent force or other.." the old man says. " Yes sir!" Sec.one takes out a small pistol and fires a shot. It hits Tetsuo in the back.

Tetsuo feels it. " Aug...let's keep going!" He shouts. " Tetsuo..what is in your back..?" Magumi asks. Tetsuo starts to slow down. "It's..nothing..." Tetsuo falls over dropping Magumi. They both fall to the floor. " Tetsuo! Get up!!" Magumi shouts. The security gaurds are closing in. And they have weapons. " Let's go!" Kei says grabbing her hand. " He is down! We have no choice!!!" Magumi kneels down next to Tetsuo. " Tetsuo..we'll be back okay?" She kisses the unconcous Tetsuo's lips and Kei yanks her to her feet. They turn the corner just as they see the soilders souround Tetsuo. They enter the underground tunnel once again. " This is sec.1 Tetsuo had been recovered.." sec.1 says ito the walkie talkie. " Good job. Report him to his room at once. And find Miss Gena...last time I saw she was escorting Tetsuo.." The old man commands. " We're on it sir.:" Sec 2 replies. " Dammit.." Magumi curses.

" So now what??, Kay?" Kaneda asks. They are locked in a small dim room, it is pretty old compared to the rest of the building. They are tied together in two chairs. There dosen't seem to be any security cameras or personel in the room. " Hold still and I'll get us out of here.." Kay says. Kaneda feels her squirm a bit and struggle a bit. Than she gets up showing Kaneda she is free. " How the hell?" Kaneda asks. " Never mind that..let's get out of here!" Key says. " Right..gawd you're amazing!" Kaneda sucks up. Kay shakes her head and the break out of the room. They make there way into the tunnel and up the ladder.

Kei and Magumi make their way to the top of the tunnel and close the lid. Magumi sits on her bike and holds her face in her hands. Kei dosen't know what to say so he dosen't say anything. " What if they follow us?" He thinks. He grabs a large pole among the other trash on the ground. " I don't think they would..would they.." Kei murmers. " Would they what?" Magumi asks standing and walking over to what he was murmering about. " Oh the sec. guards..they might have followed us.." Kei says. " I don't think they would.." Magumi says. The lid starts to mover slowly. Magumi puts a hand on Kei's shoulder. They look at each other and nod. " When the first gaurd's head pops up I'll smack them with a pole and you slam down the lid,ok?" asks Kei. Magumi nods. A part of a head with dark black hair begins to rise...SMACK!! CHONG! " Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Kay suddenly pops up telling them to stop. " You hit Kaneda and shut the lid on him! He fell off the ladder!" Kay shouts. " Are you okay..Kaneda...?" Kay asks. Kaneda climbs very slowly out of the man hole and falls to the ground. " oooo" He groans. Kei drops the pipe. " What are you two doing here?" Kei asks. " We decided to come and find you and help to rescue Tetsuo!" Kay says. " Well..you can't help anymore...we got to start all over.." Magumi says. " What?" asks Kay.

Tetsuo....Tetsuo find me...help me....help me...I need you..." Who are you..?" Tetsuo is floating around slowly in the dark. " Hello? WHO ARE YOU?" He shouts. Beams of light starts so break throught the dark. Tetsuo..you know I've been here for you the whole time....but I need your help Tetsuo..take my hand Tetsuo....Tetsuo... " I think I know you..You..are you.." He reaches for the figure but it fades away. " NO!" Tetsuo franticly tries to reach out for the figure. "Gasp!" Tetsuo's eyes open quickly. His hands are reaching for the ceiling..nothing is there. No one is around. " ....................Magumi......" He whispers.

" Miss Gena.." A guard shakes her shoulder. She rolls over on her back and wakes up. " Where am- in the recovery room?..Numer 41 what had become of him?" She asks. " He was escorted back to his room." The guard replies. " We found you in the children's room after Tetsuo..number 41.." He is interupted. " YES! I know escort me to his room at once!" She commands. " But-" He begins. " I am feeling fine." She gets up. Her face is all bruised and has a bandage on her left cheek. " Right away follow me than.." He leads her to his room. " Before I talk with number 41 what happened to the children?" she asks. " They are all fine. All 3 are in their rooms sleeping.." He replies. " Very well. This won't take long.." She enters the room. Tetsuo is sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly looks up and scowls. " Oh yes, you know who I am..hmph." She says angrily. " You deserve what you got! Haha.." Tetsuo murmers quietly. "!" Miss Gena steps forward and slaps Tetsuo very hard across the face. " How dare you!" She shouts. " You shall respect the power we have over you! And you will start by taking you medication!" She shouts. She hands him some pills. Tetsuo stares for a second in shock. Tetsuo crushes the pills in his hands. " Danm you! " Tetsuo shouts. " Danm you and your fucking hospital to hell!" He shouts. Miss Gena steps back. " Hmph.." She slowly leaves. " What the hell...where am I?.." Tetsuo holds his head. " I gotta get the fuck out of here..help me...Magumi..." He murmers softly.

To be continued..

Well I hope you all liked it so far^.^ Thanks for all the reviews out there. I really like reading what ppl have to say! ^.^

Next chapter:..Resistance..stay tuned! 


	9. Numb

Chapter 9 Numb

Magumi explains her stay to Kay. " OH..we didn't even get to that room!( refering to the children's room)!" Kaneda says. " They tranqualized him..it was bad..I'm gonna go back there and kick their asses!: Magumi shouts angrily. "Whoa. Got fiesty all uh a sudden.." Kaneda murmers. " Kaneda shut up!" Kay says. Kei leans against the kitchen was.. " He's got some sort of phyco ability." Kei says. " You mean phycic?" kay asks. " No..Phyco!" Kei shouts. " Things were flying everywhere!" He goes on excited. " He murmered AKira alot too.." Magumi mumbles. " AKira?" Kay asks suprised. " What's wrong? You know that name?" aska Kaneda leaning back in the chair. ",,,let me think..,,..,," Kay stares into space. " Kay?" asks Kaneda. Magumi leaves the room and heads outside. They area t Kaneda's and Tetsuo's place. Magumi sits on the outside steps. " Get over it.." She tells herself. " Maybe..maybe he isn't like he seems. Like ..that..jerk.." She thinks. She lays back on the top step and closes her eyes. Magumi thinks about her past.

*flashback..*

" You are such a dumb child!" screams her mother. " You call your gang your family? You little idiot!" She slaps her. " Your father would have never aproved!" She gets ready to slap her again. " HEY!" A boy steps in between. " Don't...Kio..just leave.." Magumi whispers. " Who is this?" Her mother asks angrily. " I am Kio and I am not gonna let you hurt Magumi any more!" Kio grabs her hand and they run out of the house. " Kio.." Magumi rubs her cheek. " Why...why did you go and do that?" Magumi starts to cry. " It's ok..Magumi I'm here for you.." Kio holds her.

He always was here for me. Than things started going down hill when the gang got more serious..

Kio was beating a rival gang member. The rival member was already unconcious, Kio was pissed and and kept beating him and beating him.." Stop!" Magumi tries to stop Kio. Kio pushed her back with bloody hands. " I don't need you!!!!" Kio screams. " Kio....you don't mean that.." She says. " YEAH I DO! You always are in my way! " He screams while beating the bloody rival. " Stop you'll kill him!" Magumi screams. 

ANd that is exactly what he did..after that I was transfered here and live on my own. I never saw Kio again and I never want to..Tetsuo..you are different..

I wish I could help you...

"Are you okayA?" Kaneda asks walking out of the door and shutting it. Magumi opens her eyes. " Why would you care?" Magumi asks angrily. " Listen I really didn't think it was going to be this serious..I-" Kaneda leans against the door and crosses his arms. " I'- I'm sorry" Kaneda murmers. " Why do they want him for??" why do they want TetsuO???!" Magumi sits up and walks twards her parked bike. " Where the hell are you goin?" Kaneda shouts. " For a ride!" Magumi shouts. " A RIDE??!!!" asks Kaneda. " Yeah I am a big girl Kaneda I can take care of myself!" She rides off. " I appologized and she still is acting pissy!" Kaneda says running to his bike. He pops a pill in his mouth. " No..sleep..oh well.." He murmers riding after her. " HE wants to follow me does he?:" Magumi smiles. " OH GAWD!!" Kaneda scowls. " You know my bike is faster!!" kaneda shouts. Magumi flips him the bird*.( * the middle finger) " So you want to play?" Kaneda speeds up. Magumi turns suddenly. Kaneda easily follows her. " MAGUMI!!" He shouts. Magumi laughs. 

Twenty minutes later......

Kaneda passes her and slides to a hault to stop her. Magumi stops inches from his bike. Kaneda grabs the collar ( well i don't know if you'de call it a collar) of her swearshirt." What the hell are you doing????" asks Kaneda. she smiles. " Look where we are.." she murmers. kaneda looks around. He lets go of her collar and stares in awe. " H..h..wha when?....???" He stammers. They're back at the man hole that leads to the strange place. Kaneda shaked his fist . " You don't give up do ya????" Kaneda shouts. " You don't haft to come in.." Magumi is already half way down the man hole. " Au...I'll go get the others.." Kaneda slaps his forhead. " He goes under with her. " I can't believe I'm doing this.." Kaneda murmers.

Soon there are in the hallway, which is dark (dim) now. " Tetsuo.." Magumi whispers. " Do you think he can hear you with all theese rooms?" Kaneda whispers angrily. "SHHHHHHH!" she tells him.

" It says on the door!" Magumi says outloud. " SH! It does....Shima." Kaneda whispers. "Whoa look at this lock.." Kaneda whispers. " MOVE!" Magumi whispers angrily. She grabs a medium wrench out of Kaneda's pocket. " Hey! How did-" Kaneda starts. "SHHHHH!!!!!!!" magumi says. She stabs the thick metal hinges untill one pops off, than the next. They open the door. Quietly. Very Quietly. Tetsuo is lieing in bed, appearing to be sleeping. " Tetsuo!" Magumi hops on the bed and shakes him. " no...no AKIRA!!!" Tetsuo sits up in cold sweat. He blinks alot when he sees Magumi. "Tetsuo!" Magumi whispers. " Ma-gumi..?" Tetsuo hugs Magumi tightly. Magumi holds on to him back. Kaneda watched in disgust. " Oo Tetsuo OOOO Magumi OOOOO" He murmers, mockin gthem. " Kaneda!" Tetsuo murmers. " Don't you Kaneda me! let's get the hell out of here!" Kaneda says. " Good-" Tetsuo strts. " DO you--smell..gas?" Magumi asks. Tetsuo holds Magumi. " Oh...feeln' kinda woozy.." Kaneda drops to the floor like a brick. " What's going...on.." Magumi pases out. Tetsuo holds her tightly loosing conciousness.

"They've been gassed,sir." Miss Gena reports. " FIne are they the same ones?" The old man asks. " Yes, sir.. 41 seems to get angy everytime the girl leaves..requesting per-" she is cut off. " Granted. I've noticed.." the old man answers. " But th eboy...it him in solitary confinment.." The old man commands. " Yes sir..." Miss Gena says.

Later that night...

Tetsuo wakes up. He slowly opens his eyes. Magumi is sleeping in his arms. He puts his head against hers and holds her close. He closes his eyes. " I don't want to loose you.." He whispers softly. Kaneda wakes up. He loooks around. He is sourounded by padded walls and a knobless metal door. Even the floor is padded. " Oh, wel this is just perfect..thanks Magumi!" He rubs his head. " Where is she?"

Meanwhile:

" where is Kaneda?" Kei asks. " I don't know!" Kay says. " Keisuke!!!" Kay shouts. " What if-" kay starts. " What if htey went back to save Tetsuo???!!!" She asks. 

To be continued....

Well hope you liked it. ^.^ Chapter 10 should be up real soon. I got angry. If any of you watch Adult Swim ( cartoon network-Saturdays) They had a marathon of Cowboy Bebop last Sat, and they weren't gon' in order and it passed by a really good one. ( If you must know it is called Mushroom Samba..and everyone gets high off the mushrooms and it is funny !. heh heh) Anyways..I suggest anime fans watch that and Sunday Nights on Cartoon Network Adult Swim with Mission Hill ( FUNNY AS HELL!!!) and Harvey Bird Man attorny at law, Sea Lab 2021, Aqua Team Hunger Force, and some other ones in there for a good stupid humor causing laugh.

Chapter 10: wake up call


	10. wake up call

Chapter 9 Numb

Magumi explains her stay to Kay. " OH..we didn't even get to that room!( refering to the children's room)!" Kaneda says. " They tranqualized him..it was bad..I'm gonna go back there and kick their asses!: Magumi shouts angrily. "Whoa. Got fiesty all uh a sudden.." Kaneda murmers. " Kaneda shut up!" Kay says. Kei leans against the kitchen was.. " He's got some sort of phyco ability." Kei says. " You mean phycic?" kay asks. " No..Phyco!" Kei shouts. " Things were flying everywhere!" He goes on excited. " He murmered AKira alot too.." Magumi mumbles. " AKira?" Kay asks suprised. " What's wrong? You know that name?" aska Kaneda leaning back in the chair. ",,,let me think..,,..,," Kay stares into space. " Kay?" asks Kaneda. Magumi leaves the room and heads outside. They area t Kaneda's and Tetsuo's place. Magumi sits on the outside steps. " Get over it.." She tells herself. " Maybe..maybe he isn't like he seems. Like ..that..jerk.." She thinks. She lays back on the top step and closes her eyes. Magumi thinks about her past.

*flashback..*

" You are such a dumb child!" screams her mother. " You call your gang your family? You little idiot!" She slaps her. " Your father would have never aproved!" She gets ready to slap her again. " HEY!" A boy steps in between. " Don't...Kio..just leave.." Magumi whispers. " Who is this?" Her mother asks angrily. " I am Kio and I am not gonna let you hurt Magumi any more!" Kio grabs her hand and they run out of the house. " Kio.." Magumi rubs her cheek. " Why...why did you go and do that?" Magumi starts to cry. " It's ok..Magumi I'm here for you.." Kio holds her.

He always was here for me. Than things started going down hill when the gang got more serious..

Kio was beating a rival gang member. The rival member was already unconcious, Kio was pissed and and kept beating him and beating him.." Stop!" Magumi tries to stop Kio. Kio pushed her back with bloody hands. " I don't need you!!!!" Kio screams. " Kio....you don't mean that.." She says. " YEAH I DO! You always are in my way! " He screams while beating the bloody rival. " Stop you'll kill him!" Magumi screams. 

ANd that is exactly what he did..after that I was transfered here and live on my own. I never saw Kio again and I never want to..Tetsuo..you are different..

I wish I could help you...

"Are you okayA?" Kaneda asks walking out of the door and shutting it. Magumi opens her eyes. " Why would you care?" Magumi asks angrily. " Listen I really didn't think it was going to be this serious..I-" Kaneda leans against the door and crosses his arms. " I'- I'm sorry" Kaneda murmers. " Why do they want him for??" why do they want TetsuO???!" Magumi sits up and walks twards her parked bike. " Where the hell are you goin?" Kaneda shouts. " For a ride!" Magumi shouts. " A RIDE??!!!" asks Kaneda. " Yeah I am a big girl Kaneda I can take care of myself!" She rides off. " I appologized and she still is acting pissy!" Kaneda says running to his bike. He pops a pill in his mouth. " No..sleep..oh well.." He murmers riding after her. " HE wants to follow me does he?:" Magumi smiles. " OH GAWD!!" Kaneda scowls. " You know my bike is faster!!" kaneda shouts. Magumi flips him the bird*.( * the middle finger) " So you want to play?" Kaneda speeds up. Magumi turns suddenly. Kaneda easily follows her. " MAGUMI!!" He shouts. Magumi laughs. 

Twenty minutes later......

Kaneda passes her and slides to a hault to stop her. Magumi stops inches from his bike. Kaneda grabs the collar ( well i don't know if you'de call it a collar) of her swearshirt." What the hell are you doing????" asks Kaneda. she smiles. " Look where we are.." she murmers. kaneda looks around. He lets go of her collar and stares in awe. " H..h..wha when?....???" He stammers. They're back at the man hole that leads to the strange place. Kaneda shaked his fist . " You don't give up do ya????" Kaneda shouts. " You don't haft to come in.." Magumi is already half way down the man hole. " Au...I'll go get the others.." Kaneda slaps his forhead. " He goes under with her. " I can't believe I'm doing this.." Kaneda murmers.

Soon there are in the hallway, which is dark (dim) now. " Tetsuo.." Magumi whispers. " Do you think he can hear you with all theese rooms?" Kaneda whispers angrily. "SHHHHHHH!" she tells him.

" It says on the door!" Magumi says outloud. " SH! It does....Shima." Kaneda whispers. "Whoa look at this lock.." Kaneda whispers. " MOVE!" Magumi whispers angrily. She grabs a medium wrench out of Kaneda's pocket. " Hey! How did-" Kaneda starts. "SHHHHH!!!!!!!" magumi says. She stabs the thick metal hinges untill one pops off, than the next. They open the door. Quietly. Very Quietly. Tetsuo is lieing in bed, appearing to be sleeping. " Tetsuo!" Magumi hops on the bed and shakes him. " no...no AKIRA!!!" Tetsuo sits up in cold sweat. He blinks alot when he sees Magumi. "Tetsuo!" Magumi whispers. " Ma-gumi..?" Tetsuo hugs Magumi tightly. Magumi holds on to him back. Kaneda watched in disgust. " Oo Tetsuo OOOO Magumi OOOOO" He murmers, mockin gthem. " Kaneda!" Tetsuo murmers. " Don't you Kaneda me! let's get the hell out of here!" Kaneda says. " Good-" Tetsuo strts. " DO you--smell..gas?" Magumi asks. Tetsuo holds Magumi. " Oh...feeln' kinda woozy.." Kaneda drops to the floor like a brick. " What's going...on.." Magumi pases out. Tetsuo holds her tightly loosing conciousness.

"They've been gassed,sir." Miss Gena reports. " FIne are they the same ones?" The old man asks. " Yes, sir.. 41 seems to get angy everytime the girl leaves..requesting per-" she is cut off. " Granted. I've noticed.." the old man answers. " But th eboy...it him in solitary confinment.." The old man commands. " Yes sir..." Miss Gena says.

Later that night...

Tetsuo wakes up. He slowly opens his eyes. Magumi is sleeping in his arms. He puts his head against hers and holds her close. He closes his eyes. " I don't want to loose you.." He whispers softly. Kaneda wakes up. He loooks around. He is sourounded by padded walls and a knobless metal door. Even the floor is padded. " Oh, wel this is just perfect..thanks Magumi!" He rubs his head. " Where is she?"

Meanwhile:

" where is Kaneda?" Kei asks. " I don't know!" Kay says. " Keisuke!!!" Kay shouts. " What if-" kay starts. " What if htey went back to save Tetsuo???!!!" She asks. 

To be continued....

Well hope you liked it. ^.^ Chapter 10 should be up real soon. I got angry. If any of you watch Adult Swim ( cartoon network-Saturdays) They had a marathon of Cowboy Bebop last Sat, and they weren't gon' in order and it passed by a really good one. ( If you must know it is called Mushroom Samba..and everyone gets high off the mushrooms and it is funny !. heh heh) Anyways..I suggest anime fans watch that and Sunday Nights on Cartoon Network Adult Swim with Mission Hill ( FUNNY AS HELL!!!) and Harvey Bird Man attorny at law, Sea Lab 2021, Aqua Team Hunger Force, and some other ones in there for a good stupid humor causing laugh.

Chapter 10: wake up call


	11. Glass

Chapter 11: Glass

Later on in the morning around 7:30, Yamagata comes home. He stummbles into the living room, almost tripping over Keisuke. " HM?" Yamagata murmers. He peeks in Tetsuo's room. " AH! Tetsuo's got a chick!!" Yamagata thinks. " Woo" He peeks into Kaneda's room. " That's nothing new.." Yamagata laughs. Kaneda is sprawled out in hid boxers snoring with Kay next to him. " That loud mouth.." He chuckles. He starts to walk twards the kitchen and trips on a bear suit. " AH! what went on here last night?! A BEAR SUIT??!!" He kicks it to the side. " ANd here I went out for entertainment!" Yamagata cracks open a beere and steps in Tetsuo's room. " I gotta take another look at this chick.." Yamagata examines her face. " Dosen't look familuar..or at least that's what I know.." He thinks. Red highlights, nose peircing, sleeping in...Yamagata pulls back the covers a bit. In a bra!..heh heh Tetsuo! or mayber nothing happened? Yamagata puts the cobers back. Some kind of punk chick. But what about the bear suit?

Yamagata gets a vision of Keisuke growling and running after kay. He slaps himself. "That's was outta line!" He murmers. He takes one more good look at her. " mmmm...Tetsuo?..." Magumi grabs Yamagata and pulls her down by her. She is holding hid neck to her chest. " go..back..to sleep.." She sleep talks. Yamagata tries not to spill his beere. He struggles. " Uh-oh...not...good...not.........good........heh.......look where I am.......no! not good!......think..." Yamagata turns red and tried to her free. Than an idea hits him. " Maybe Tetsuo was in the bear suit!" He gets a vision of Tetsuo goinf ' grrrrrrr' in the suit. " HELL NO!!!" He murmers. Yamagata pushes her and he gets free. Magumi falls off the bed. " Ow! huh? ...ow.." Magumi sits up indian style. ( legs crossed) She is wearing blue baggy pants and a blue checkered bra. " AIE!!! WHO ARE YOU?!" Magumi shouts. " Relax! I libe here!" Yamagata says. Magumi stands up and shakes Tetsuo. " What di dyou do?" she asks. " NOTHIN!" He says. " HM? what?" Tetsuo waked up. " Yamagata? what are you dong here?" HE asks. " Y-Yamagata?" Magumi crosses her arms. " Um--I didn't see anything!" Yamagata turns red. " Huh?" Magumi asks. " I gotta-" Yamagata starts. " OH!" Magumi looks at what she's wearing as if she forgot. " I forgot I was at your place!" magumi says. " YOu can stay in my room.." yamagata suggests. Tetsuo glares at him. " Goottaa goo..." He runs off. I'm still dead tired.." Tetsuo says. " Me too.." She climbs back into bed. ' I wonder what he was doing in here..." Tetsuo says. HE looks at the door and it shuts & locks. " How did you do that?" Magumi asks. " I don't know.." He says. " Oh..it's ok.."Magumi says laying close to him. It was fairly dark in the room due to a heavy shade. " Magumi.." HE whispers. " What?" she asks. " I'm glad you're here." He whispers. " I'm glad you're here!" She says.

Yamagata holds his chest and swigs his beere. " NOw I remember.....Magumi!...That new chick!" Yamagata says. " Nice Rack." He thinks. HE chucks the empty can at Keisuke. I thits him in the face. He rolls over. " Uh.." HE groans. " He sleepy!" Yamagata says. " Wha you want Kaneda?,,," He mummbles. " WAKE UP!" Yamagata shouts.

Keisuke opens his eyes and sits up slowly, like a zombie. " Huh? Yamagata?" He murmers. " Yeah, Yamagata! what the hell is Magumiiii doing here!? and what the hell are you dong here??!!" HE asks. " Tell you laterrrr..." HE falls back under the sleepy spell he came from. " WHAT about the bear suit?!?" Yamagata shouts. " Mmmmhmmm uhhuh..zzzzzz" Kei snores. " KEi!!!!! KEISUKE!!!!!!! BUDDY!!!!!!" He whines.

Akira......" I don't need you."..........Akira......"Go away!:" AKIRA...............AKIRA!....."SHUT UP!" AKIRA "I'll kill you!!!" Find me!....."I wil!" 

The windows in Tetsuo's room start to crack. " I wil! AND WHEN I DO YOU"LL BE SORRY!!!!" Tetsuo's dreams. ANd me? The feminine voice asks." Who are you...?" The glss shatters and flies around in a tornadow. Take my hand..... " I know you.." The glass stops and falls to the floor. calm yourself...i the figure dissapears as Tetsuo grabs ' her' hand. AKIRA! " FUCK AKIRA!" Tetsuo sits up breathing hard. HE looks at Magumi calmly. A few specs of glass lie in her hair. The pils of gladd lies motionless on the floor. " I habe to control this..." He thinks. " For your sake...maybe I haft to find AKira..."

TO BE CONTINUED......

This one was kinds short but I hope it was entertainng. Yey! I got to see Cowboy Bebop's 'Mushroom Samba' after all...Wouldn't that be cool if Toonami played AKIRA as a movie? But than again that would never happen due to the fact it is rated R. Oh well. That would be really cool though. We'd probably have alot more AKIRA fics than. Oh man. I can't beleive how fast summer had gone by. It makes me wonder where it went to in a hurry.

Next Chapter: 12:With my whole heart


	12. With my whole heart

Chapter 12: With my whole heart

Kaneda stirs in bed. " TETSUO!" he murmers. " There is nothing you can do for me Kanedaaa!!" Tetsuo screams. " Tetsuo!" Kaneda sits up, breathing hard. " You ok?" Kay asks. " Yeah...I thnk so.." Kaneda says.

Meanwhile:

" They escaped?" The old man aks. " yes.." Miss Gena replies. The old man shakes his head. " i don't believe it. " He says.

" Colonel......." A small aged girl whispers. " Yes, Chiyoko?" he sits next to her bed. " I saw AKIRA again..he is comming back..Tetsuo...will....will..." Chiyoko seems to drift off and sleeps. " AKIRA?" He mumbles in shcok.  
"Do you see the reading on his power?" The old man asks, pointing to a 3d diagram that is moving. " ....It...It's that strong?" Miss Gena asks. " YEs..but not quite as strong as AKIRA...oh no...not even close.." HE says.

Magumi and Tetsuo lie facing each otehr. " You awake?" She asks. " Yeah." Tetsuo says. She slowly presses her lips against his. Tetsuo holds her and embraces the kiss. " Will you stay with me.." Tetsuo whispers. " What do you mean?.." She asks. " If thnkgs get weird...I don't know..never mind..." He says. There is a silence. " I promise with my whole heart, Tetsuo." She says. " Magumi..." Tetsuo whispers.

Around 6PM

Everyone is awake and Yamagata finnaly knows what went on. " Ohhhhhhhhhh" He says. Magumi is cooking something in the kitchen. Yamagata pats her head. " You're wearing clothes now haha OMPH!" Yamagata murmers and holds his stomach. Magumi punched him in the stomach. She smiles. Tetsuo and Keisuke snicker as Yamagata walks into the other room holding his stomach. Yamagata sits down. Kaneda looks like he is thinks. " What's up with you,Kaneda?" Keisuka asks. " Tetsuo..." Kaneda says. "HUH?" Tetsuo asks. Kaneda throws a glass at him. It stops before his head and floats. ".......I knew it...you still have that crazy power!!" Kaneda says, slightly angry. The glass falls but dosen't break. Tetsuo shakes off the schock and throws back his head." SO?" Tetsuo asks. " Can you control it , Tetsuo? huh? Can you?" Kaneda asks. " I don't need to answer your questons!!" Tetsuo shouts. AKIRA! Tetsuo looks shockes. AKIRA AKIRA! " AH!!" Tetsuo says quietly. He winces quietly in pain for a moment. " SEE?" Kaneda stands up."Sss....SHUTUP!!!" Tetsuo screams. The table shakes and the chairs fly over, including Yamagata's. "TETSUOO!!" Kaneda shouts. Akira! Tetsuo storms outside quickly.

" Ok..chow is done!!" Magumi walks in and stops, holding the food. The three stare at her. " HUH?" what happened? " She asks, setting the chow down. Kaneda frowns. " He's outside." Kaneda says. "what?" Magumoi starts to leave, but Kaneda grabs her shoulder firmly. " I...I don't think you should go out there now.." Kaneda says sternly. " WHAT?" Magumiasks. " He kinda had an episode.." Yamagata murmers getting up from the floor. Keisuke shrugs. " What did yo do?" She asks. " Make sure she stays here, I'll go talk to him.." Kaneda walks off. " But..Kaneda!" Magumi starts to go after him. Keisuke grabs her arm. " You heard him, Magumi.." HE says. Magumi looks angry.  


Tetsuo is standing ont eh fron steps. "Akira...Akira...." He murmers. Find me..... " SHUT UP!!!" Tetsuo stands on their small lawn in an angry rage. He clenches his fists. " SHUTTT UPPPP!!" He screams. Parts of the lawn begin to peel upwards and rise twards him.

" That is what she said?" The old man asks. " Yes...she said AKIRA would be back because of Tetsuo.." The colonel says. " well...this can't be..AKIRA had been frozen, but alive in an altered state, far , far underground, dear sir. Perhaps her medication is giving her nightmares?" The old man lights a cigerette and gingerly takes a few puffs. " This is serious...you know how dead on her predictions are.." He says angrily. The old man shakes his head. " If you want to be worried about something you can worry about number 41 and his little gang of buddies escaping, not some child's nightmares!" The old man says. " Rrrrr...They told you not to put 41 on such high level capsules...." The colonel says. " Are you trying to say it's my fault that he escaped? He is probably in a world of pain right now without his medication...." The old man smiles evily. Miss Gena enters the room. " Sir..Chiyoko would like to speak with you.." She says. " Very well..." The colonel leaves giving the doctor an angry glare. " Isn't that right Tetsuo? A world of pain because you left for a girl....ha." He chuckles to himself.

To be continued....

Another short one.^.^ 

Next Chapter:

Chapter 13: Rage


	13. rage

Chapter 13: Rage

" If I want to talk to them I can!! AH!!!" Magumi roars from the closet, banging on the door. " This is for your own good!" Yamagata says. They locked her in the closet because she kept punching Yamagata to get to kaneda and Tetsuo. " Is this right?" asks Kei. " Well...what else can we do? We can't knock her out otherwise she'll acuse me of doing something! And she is angry..." Yamagata says. Kei looks worried. " What's wrong?" asks Yamagata. Kei shakes his head a bit red. " OH! I get it.." Yamagata smirks. " You're crushn'* huh?" he asks. Kei looks up quickly flustered. " IF it makes yo feel any better I don't like her much or any!" He laughs. " HEEYYY!!!!! let me out!!!" she screams.(* Crushn'-short way of saying you have a crush on that person or like very much.)  
Kei is red in the face. " Yamagata--how did you-" Kei starts. Yamagata jumps in. " ESP!!! wooo oooo oooo" Yamagata says making a weird face. Kei chuckles lightly. " Is she moving in?" He suddenly asks. " OH GAWD! I hope not!" Yamagata holds his head in distress. " HA!" Kei smirks. " Yamagata! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!!" Magumi shouts. Yamgata snorts. " TRY IT!" He shouts.  


Kaneda steps outside. " Tetsuo?" He asks. Tetsuo is standing, half leaning over, holding his head. Winds is flapping around him and chunks of debris and ground fly around him. " AUG! DAMMIT! Kandeaaaaa!!!" Tetsuo collapses to one knee and falls to the ground on his stomach. The power surge ceases and the debris falls along with Tetsuo. " Tetsuo!" Kanea kneels down next to him. Tears are aflowing from Tetsuo's closed eyes. " Kaneda.." Tetsuo says weakly. " What is happening to me..?" He asks. Kaneda stares at the tears in kind of a numb shock. " I don't know ..Tetsuo.." Kaneda says softly. Tetsuo remains motionless, with only the flowing tears down his cheeks.  
" If I let you out, be nice!" Yamgata says squeezing the door knob. " Ok..." Magumi says. He opens the door. " EAT THIS YOU MOTHER!!!!" Magumi slams him to the floor.... Magum thinks i walking out of the closet with her arms crossed. " I would hit you.." She says angrily. Magumi is wearing baggy flares and a low cut tang top. Yamagata smirks. Kai says nothing.

" Ryu*....I can't have you calling any more or comming over..." Kay says facign what appers to be a almost middle ages dark haired man who hasn't shaved in a while. He is holding a beere bottle that isn't his first. " But, Kay.." Ryu starts. His words seem strung together. Ryu tries to kiss her. Kay pushes him away. " Sorry..Ryu..but it's over.." Kay says. She walks away from the man. The man sits down on a bench in the park and drowns his sorrows in alcohol. (* Don't worry you'll find out more about him..)

" What's wrong,Kei?" Magumi asks. " Huh? Nothing." He mumbles. Yamagata smacks his forhead. "What is with you two today?" Magumi asks, noticing Yamagata smacking himself. She sits down in a chair and grabs some strawberry Pocky. " Want some?" She offers. Yamagata grabs Magumi's arm. " I need to speak with you alone!..NOW!.." Yamagata says. " HUH?" She asks. He drags her into the kitchen. Kei shrugs.  
" KEISUKE is crushn' on you!" Yamagata says throwing up his arms. " Wha--? so?" she asks. " That's what's wrong with him!" Yamagata says. " Magumi looks angry. " I like Tetsuo..I want to be with him!" Magumi says. Yamagata slumps his shoulders. " Well you could make him feel better.. !" Yamagata says. Magumi looks shocked. " WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" She shouts. " Don't haft to be so cold.." Yamagata says. " I'm not! I like Tetsuo!" SHe shouts. Yamagata shakes his head. " Who know how long he'll live.." Yamagata says. SLAP!!!! Magumi storms out. " What was that for?" Yamagata goes after her.  
Keisuke looks confused. Magmi stands in front of him. " Kei...I'm sorry." Magumi says hugging him. " I'm sorry you thought we could be together but I can't return your feelings.." She says softly. Kei grabs her waist and pulls her close to him. " Just let me be here for you than.." He starts. " As a friend.." Kei says. Kei dosen't want to let her go. "But if things don't work out---give me a chance.." Kei kisses her on the cheek ad walks out the door. Yamagata stands, speechless holding his cheek. " wow.." He mutters. Magumi inhales deeply and exales. " Satisfired?..." She asks softly. " Yamagata wants everyone to know he is speechless right now.." He says.

Kaneda and a whipped out looking Tetsuo walk in. " Tetsuo...." Magumi says turning to face them. " He had an up rage of some sort.. he seems weak.." Kaneda says. " Mag..umi..." tetsuo reaches out to hug her and collapses into her. " well..isn't this a lovely reunion?" Yamagata sneers. Magumi shoots him a look. He frowns.  
" Something is wrong with him.." Kaneda says. " A...ki...ra....." He whispers so quietly no one can make it out. " what is he saying?" Asks Yamagata. " I don't know..let's get him to his room.." Magumi says.

To be continued.......

^.^ kONICHAWA EVERYONE! Hope you are all enjoying the fic so far. ^.^


	14. Pit Stop

Chapter 14 Pit Stop of the Night

AKira....Akira......White lights. Flashing scenery. Kaneda as a child. " Do you know how to ride?", Kaneda laughs. " She can be terminated!", " Medication!" voices merge together and speed up and slow down. " Ah....ah!" Tetsuo holds his head. His stomach falls apart onto the pavement. " Tetsuo?" A voice waked him up. There is a cold rag on his forhead and he is covered up in his bed. " Kaneda?" Tetsuo asks softly. " Magumi went to buy food for you and us." Kaneda says. " She didn't want to leave your side but Yamagata ' persuaded' her to go with him to go buy food." Kaneda says shaking his head. "......." Tetsuo stares at the ceiling. " I....think...I'm dieing, Kaneda." Tetsuo says. " Don't be stupid!" Kaneda says. Tetsuo winces in pain for a moment. His face is covered in sweat and he is flushed. " They did something to me...Kaneda...I need pills..Kaneda...pills...Kaneda...pills..." Tetsuo whispers. " HUH? you need a pill?" Kaneda asks. " Are you sure?" He asks. Tetsuo holds his head back and gives out a small cry. Kaneda reaches into his jean pocket and pulls out a small white pill. " This?" He asks, holdig it up for Tetsuo to see. Tetsuo grabs it and swallows it without a second thought.

Yamagata and Magumi leave the store. They accomplished 2 bags of groceries and are loaded onto the motorcycle. Yamagata hops on. Magumi stands on the sidewalk. " What is taking you?" Yamagata asks. She just glares at him. " I drug you here now we can go back." Yamagata says. She crosses her arms. Yamagata throws up his arms. " WHAT are you doing?!!" He shouts angrily. 

After a few minutes Tetsuo sits up and blinks a couple times. " I...feel better..." Tetsuo says. " Really? They were just regular poppers, Tetsuo." Kaneda says. " Well...I think they did the thing for me..." Tetsuo says, smirking a bit. " Well...I guess that's that." Kaneda says leaning back in the chair. " I don't know how but it dosen't feel as strong as their medication.." Tetsuo says. "What?" Kaneda asks. " How can you tell?" He asks. " I don't know.." Tetsuo says.

Kay arrives at the house and knocks on the door. Keisuke answers. " Kay?" He asks. " Hi." Her eyes look a bit red. " What happened to you?" Keisuke asks. " Nothing important." Kay says wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. " Yeah sure...well come in...Tetsuo had an incadent.." Keisuke says. "What?" she aks suprised. " Yeah.." Keisuke says leaning against the kitchen counter. "He is in his room. He fainted." Kei says. " Huh..could it be because of that crazy place?" Kay asks. " Who knows..." Keisuke shrugs. Kay knocks on Tetsuo's door and walks in. They look suprised to see her. " Hi, how are you doing ,Tetsuo?" Kay asks. " Okay for the moment.." Tetsuo says. " Glad to see you." Kaneda smiles goofily. Kay smiles. " Kay....have you been crying?" Kaneda asks suddenly. Kay shakes her head. " Uh.no." She says. Kay and Kaneda leave the room. Kaneda figures Tetsuo will be fine now.  
" Kay..." Kaneda holds her close to her. Kaneda raises his hand and gently places it on Kay's face. They kiss slowly and softly.

" What the hell is the problem?" Yamagata asks. " Oh like you don't know." Magumi says. " I don't have time for this.." Yamagata starts his bike, and grabs Magumi's arm. " See! That's it right there. Why is everyone always grabbing me and bossing me around!?" Magumi asks, angrily. She pulls her arm away. There are two small bruises on the under side of her arm from previously being drug to the store. " ......." Yamagata sighs deeply. " Do you want to walk..?" He asks. " Why do you hate me?" Magumi asks. Yamagata looks a bit shocked. " Just get on..." He says. She slowly climbs on the back of his bike and puts her arms around his waist. They pull out and drive twards home.   
Yamagata hates to stay in one lane. Exspeacially in the evening. Something about night. Something about the cool night that makes him feel alive. Something that makes him want to go faster. Somthing about the flashing headlights, and neon sighns of the city. Something that trigers an impulse to party and not to sleep. Something. But he would always ride along. Something never permitted him to ride with a passenger and now he had one. " I need to make a pit stop." Yamagata turns right entering a rough part of town. Magumi pokes him in the ribs. " Yamagataaaa!! Where are we going you nut case? We haft to get back!" She screams. Yamagata parks in front of a little door. It is spray painted all over.The main graffiti is' No punks'." Well...let's go in.." He smirks. " What are you up to?" She follows him, intrigued by her curiousity what is waiting for them.  
They enter the door and she finds out it's a bar. " Hey Yamagata!" Shouts a musty figure of a man from the shadowy corner. The place is filled with odd smelling smoke, and alcohol and occasional empty capsules lieing on the dirty tile floor. " Yamagata...why did you stop here?" she asks quietly. " Hey Yamagata! Who's the lady??!" Asks the musty figure. " Awww shut up!" Yamagata shouts. He sits at the counter. " Oh...it's you.." The bar tender starts. " What do you want?" He asks. " Something strong." Yamagata murmers. " Anything for you, red?" He asks Magumi. " Huh? Oh..red...my hair. Nah.." She says. " Ok.." He says pouring Yamagata some liquer and serves it to him. " Yamagata you idiot! You can get drunk when we get you home!" She says slapping him on the back.  
Yamagata drinks the whole shot in a gulp. " I'll just steal your bike than and you can walk.." Magumi says. " I just realized...I go everywhere alone.." Yamagata says. " And I don't hate you." He says. Magumi lifts an eyebrow. " What? Now it's my turn to take you by the arm.." Magumi grabs his arm and drags him. " SOMEONE IS GONNA GET LAYED!" Shouts some more figures, and the guy from before. " Just a minute." Yamagata walks over to the figure. " HEy buddy !" he lifts him up and throws him across the bar to the floor . He kicks him in the ribs a couple times. " ANd another thing.." Yamagata stops. Two guys jump on him. " God dammit Yamagata!" Magumi curses. She grabs someone's beere and smashes the first guy over the head and Yamagata punches the second off of him. " Dirty CLowns!" He shouts smashing the guy's face in. " Let's go.." Magumi grabs him. They leave and zoom twards home. " This place reminds me of home.." Magumi thinks.

Kaneda and Kay are still kissing. " AH....." They hear from Tetsuo's room. Kaneda breaks the kiss and enters Tetsuo's room. " AHhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tetsuo shouts. " It's happening again!" Kaneda shouts. Kay stares in shock. The windows are aleady broken Kaneda notices. " Tetsuo!" Kaneda shouts. " AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! KAANNEEDDAA!!!!!!!" He screams holding his head. " What..is this?" Kay asks.  
To be continued...

If anybody knows how to make music videos using clips from Akira I'd be interested to make one with Billy Idol's Song: Shock to the System or System of a down's: Chop suey. Or if anyone knows any good programs to make them.Help! ^.^

Next chapter:

15:( unknown for the moment...sorry!)


	15. Drugged!

Chapter 15: Drugged

Yamagata and Rin zoom home. Yamagata parks his bike in front of the run down small house. They hear Tetsuo screaming. " What is going on?" Magumi asks. They hurry in. Yamagata is carrying the bags. " Kaneddaa!" Tetsuo shouts. " Tetsuo!" Kaneda shouts back at him. " What is wrong now? You were fine!" Kaneda shouts. " The pill.....it mustv' wore out.." Tetsuo grips his head. Yamagata enters the room after setting down the bags, right behind Magumi. " Tetsuo?" He asks. Magumi is staring at him not knowing what to do. " I know what to do..trust me..." Yamagata pushes Magumi aside and walks up to Tetsuo. " Hey, Tetsuo look up." He says. Tetsuo looks up at him in pain. Yamagata punches him as hard as he can. KER BLAM!! Tetsuo falls back on the bed, out like a light. " There." Yamagata crosses his arms and smirks. Kaneda, Kay and Magumi all stare at him funny. " What?" He says. " You don't appriciate nothin'." He says walking out of the room. " What happened?" Magumi asks, facing Kaneda. " He went beserk when you were gone so I gave him a pill and he felt a ton better untill now!" Kaneda says shaking his head. " Can't imagine what is wrong with him.." Kaneda pulls out three more pills and gives them to Magumi. " You can give theese to him when he wakes up. Maybe he is addicted." Kaneda says. " I..don't think so.." Magumi takes the pills and sits next to Tetsuo's bed. "Well..where are you two off to?" she asks. " We're gonna head out to a bar." Kaneda says. " Oh..have fun." Magumi sighs. They leave.   
" Where the hell are you going?" Yamagata asks. " The bar." Kay says. They take off. " NOT WITHOUT ME!" Yamagata says, going after them.  
" Tetsuo.." Magumi lays her head on the bed. Keisuke wakes up from his little sleep on the kitchen table. " hn? oh...." He gets up and wonders around. "Where is everyone?" He walks into each room, than Tetsuo's. Magumi is asleep, next to an out cold Tetsuo. She is leaning over in the chair with her head on the bed. " ..." Kei grabs a blanket and covers her with it carefully, not to wake her and gently pats her back. " why go through this?" He whispers and sits at the edge of the bed. He heaves a deep sigh. Tetsuo stirs lightly. Kei turns to look at him. He waked up and sits up slowly. " Keisuke?" He asks. Kei dosen't know what so say. He never expected him to wake up. Magumi jolts awake. " You're awake?" She asks. " I..I remember..Yamagata.." Tetsuo rubs his face. Kei shrugs and stand up. Tetsuo gets to his feet, wobbily at first than steadily. "Where i severyone?" Tetsuo asks. "They went to the bar." Magumi says. Tetsuo gives her a long hug. " Thank sfor stauing..now we can go too." Tetsuo asks. " To the bar?" Kei snorts. " Yeah." Tetsuo smirks. " Well..okay.." Magumi smiles. " If your up to it." And their off.  
Magumi and Tetsuo ride together, Keisuke rides alone. They start off at a fast pace. It's farely cold and the group is dressed in sweatshirts over their other apparel. It's around 11:30/12 at night. They arrive at th ebar. The small doo with the graffiti. " Not suprised.." Magumi thinks. They enter and sit a booth in the corner with a green shady bar light hanging over it. " Are they here?" Magumi asks. " Probably." Kei says. kaneda is in a very dark part of the bar with Key, among others. Magumi spots them.  
" Found them! But their buuuussssyyyyyyy." Magumi smiles. " Figures." Kai snorts. Tetsuo smirks. " Where is Yamagata?" He asks. They shrug. A bar woman wearing a tight leather corset, with frizzy brown hair cassualy walks over to their table. " Order?" She asks with a heavy Brooklyn accent. ( AN-don't ask..just don't .. .; // ) " Ill have a beere." Keisuke says. " er..Sake` for me.." Magumi says. " You ..sweetheart.." The woman flirts with Tetsuo. Magumi snorts. Tetsuo cassualy puts his arm around Magumi. " Um..coke and rum." He dosen't make eye contact with the bar lady. " C'mon up." She says, a little angry now. " They have sluty women here working tonight." Kei says looking at the womna't matching leather shorts, tight and showing off 50% of her butt cheeks. " Please..don't bend over!" Tetsuo jokes. " Yeah..right you guys." Magumi says. " I like sexy not slutty." Keisuke smirks. The chuckle a bit.  
  
The woman prepares their drinks in the back room. " Hmp...I know their mocking me..." She pours a white powdery substance into the sake`. And walks out of the room with the drinks. She brings the stuff and sets it next to them. " Here you go.Pay up front." She walks away. She gave Tetsuo the sake, Magumi the beere and Kei the Rum& Coke. " Not only slutty but stupid..." Tetsuo says switching their drinks around. " Here's a toast to good times!" Keisuke holds up his glass and they all clank them together and drink up.  
---10 minutes later--  
" Hey, Tetsuo..what exactly happened to you?" Kei asks. AKIRA " Well..." AKIRA "Not here..." He murmers and grits his teeth.. AKKKKIIRRRRAAAAA " I...haft to go....outside.....now!" Tetsuo gets up and hurries outside. Keisuke and Magumi follow him, but just as Magumi is about to leave, the bar lady grabs her. " Your bill?" she asks, sourly. " Eh? oh...." She rumages through her pockets. Nothing. "Charge it on Kaneda..that guy back there making out with the girl." Magumi says leaving. Tetsuo is leaving on his bike. " TETSUO!!" Magumi shouts. " HE just went crazy and punche and punched me!" Keisuke says rubbing his cheek. " Let's go after him.!!" Magumi shouts hoping behind him on the bike. Before they leave Kaneda and Kay run out. " CHARGE IT ON 'KANDEA??!!'" Kaneda shouts. Magumi sweatdrops. " There's no time! Tetsuo has taken off!!" Magumi siddenly holds her head. " wait...w-wai....I feel ..strange...." Magumi falls off Keisuke's bike without warning onto the pavement. Everything is blurry. Than just the darkness. " Magumi??" Kaneda shouts. " What the..." Kei shouts hopping off his bike. " Kaneda....AH! I know! That wench put something in her drink! The bar lady drugged her drink!" Kei shouts. " What else could it be??" Kay asks. " That...that..." Kei is pissed. He storms into the bar. Tetsuo is long gone.  
Kei storms into the bar. He spots her. She is laughing with a co-worker. " Y..you wench!!!" Kei shouts. " What did you put in Magumi's drink??" Kei shouts. Some people stare. The woman lifts an eyebrow. " Hun? listen shorty.." She starts. " NO! you listen.. what did you use?" HE aks. " Relax!" she says. Kei grabs her frizzy hair and slams her head into a table holding it there. " Okokokok.." She starts. " It's just a harmless tab that will make her go unconcious for a while.." She says. Kei let's up. " Oh yeah put on some clothes you hooker!!" Keisuke storms off out of the bar.  
Kaneda hops on his bike. Kay tries to wake up Magumi. " She'll be out a while.." Kei says walking out. " SHIT! BUT TETSUO!" Kei suddenly remembers. " Tetsuo was here?" Kay asks. " Yeah!" Kei says. " He ran off crazy!" Keisuke says. " I'm going after Tetsuo! Stay here!" Kaneda takes off without a second thought. "KAAANNNEEEDDDAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Kei shouts.

To be continued...

Konichawa ! no suggestions on the music video idea? ) : Oh well...! Is everyone enjoying the chapter? I hope so!! ^.^ mua hahahahaha!! I had to do that!

Next Chapter: Chapter 16: Do you fear me? 


	16. Do you fear me?

Chapter 16 Do you fear me?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Kaneda is guessing each turn. But he knows where Tetsuo is going. He ends up at the same place. A fence, a manhole, and Tetsuo on the other side walking twards desolate ground. " Tetsuo!" Kaneda shouts. " Get your crazy ass back here!! They have the authority to shoot you!!" He shouts, glancing at a sign.  
Tetsuo walks on, his power swirling around him.  
" NUMBER 41 had entered the premisis!!" Shouts MIss Gena. Tetsuo blows a layer off the gorund, revealing a cellar like door, which he enters.  
" The underground personel will stop him!" The old man says. " God..help us...he's after Akira.." Miss Gena whispers. " HA!" The old man does not beleive it.  
" TETSUO IS HERE!" Chiyoko shrieks at the colonel. " What?" He asks. " It's true..." Masuru says. " Wha---?" The colonel is dazed. " How can that be?"  
Tetsuo leaves behind blood stained chambers and enters the coldest part of the underground complex. He can see his breath. The blood that splattered on him seemed to stand still and slightly freeze. He finds a huge metal device and a label. It reads ' AKIRA'. " So...this.." He whispers. AKIRAAA " This is where your at.." He opens the door with realative ease, thanks to his power. The door swings open, about 8 feet out and 5 feet thick. Steam rolls out. " Wha?..." Tetsuo steps back. Inside in a standing position is a boy. The boy slowly opens his eyes and stummbles out of the chamber. Aqwardly, he looks up at Tetsuo. He has deep brown eyes and dark black hair in a cereal bowl kind of hair cut. " Are..you AKira?" Tetsuo asks, shocked by what he sees is just a mere child. The child nods and looks around at his souroundings as if he never saw them before. Tetsuo gently grabs his hand. " I'll get you out of here just come with me..." Tetsuo says. They start to leave.   
" THE PERSONAL FAILED???" The old man shouts. " We must use the satelite...." He says. " And destroy AKIRA and Tetsuo...." He types in something on the control pad. " but..." Miss Gena starts but stops. she knew it must be done. Tetsuo and Akira reach the surface. Tetsuo stops and looks back. Akira is lagging behind, shielding his eyes with his hand. " Wah--? You must have been in there for a long time...." Tetsuo says. " christ you must have-" Tetsuo stops and notices the ground rising by his and around his feet. " WHAT THE--------AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screams.  
A beam shoots down and narely misses him, taking his left arm. "AHH!!!!! A satelite?" He flies upwards, into space.  
" Not destroyed...." Colenel shows up. " WHAT????" The old man shouts.   
" What the hell is going on??" Kaneda murmers. Tetsuo stummbles over the craft and destroys it with a blast. The force from the explosion forces him to tellaport back to AKIRA. " Let's......go...." He grits his teeth and grabs AKIRA's hand.They tellaport and are gone.  
" 41 dissapeared !!" Miss Gena shouts. " My....god......he has Akira......" The old man falls to his knees.

Tetsuo and Akira tellaport to a nearby junk yard, sitting on a pile of junk Tetsuo holds his bloody stub where his arm used to be. " Arg...." He stands up and holds out his stub over the junk pile. Akira watches him. He seems to be intrigued by his new friend, or at least he thinks. " Ahhhh!" Tetsuo screams. Small peices from the junk pile fly up so his stub and begin to connect themselves to his nerves, his veins, his muscles, his bone and his tissue. They line up to form an arm. It took less than a minute. Tetsuo smirks at his accomplishment. " There..." He twitches his fingers and picks up a peice of metal and throws it clear across the junk yard. " I'd say that will do..what do you think?" He smirks at Akira. AKira plays with some scrap metal. Tetsuo rumages through the yard a bit and finds a red like cloth. He spins it around him and creates a cape. He covers his left arm with it. "Hey ..AKira..let's go.." He wipes the sweat off his face and starts to walk away. Akira quickly runs up to him and grabs his arm in a child like manner. Tetsuo smiles and they tellaport off again.  
" I don't know what the hell just happened here..but I better get back and inform everybody...now.." Kaneda hops on his bike and zooms off.  
" Magumi....is she awake yet?" Kay asks Keisuke walking in Tetsuo's room where Keisuke is watching Magumi on his bed. " Nah....She's been out for an hour about.." Keisuke says. " She probably won't wake up for another two hours...." Kay estimates. " God Damn that whore at the bar! I should go down there and..and...do something!!" Keisuke shouts. " Just stay here and watch Magumi. That's what she would want." Kay says. " No, she would want Tesuo." Keisuke murmers. Kay rolls her eyes. " Keisuke..." She leaves the room. " Do you want anything to eat?" Kay pops her head back in. " Nah, it's alright." Keisuke shakes his head. " Ok.." She leaves and closes the door behind her. Kaneda burst through the door. " They shot a Tetsuo with a satelite! Then when he came back down from space and disapeared and he had this kid with him and and and..." Kaneda goes on at the top of his lungs, spazzing out. " KAneda??! Calm down!" Kay says. " I can't calm down! I saw Tesuo get a kid from underground, get his fucking arm blown off, and dissapear!!!!" Kaneda throws his arms up.  
" What? What are you talking about? Tetsuo got his arm blown off??? A kid?? What??" Kay says. Kaneda slows his breathing and tells the story slower and attempts to stay calm. " You think he was Akira?" Kay asks. " I would think so..." Kaneda shakes his head. " This is fuckn' crazy." Kaneda says. " Maybe I should just move in with you.." Kaneda says. Kay pauses for a moment and imagines life with Kaneda. " Uh..I don't know about that Kaneda..but I know we need some sleep.." Kay says. " Oh..ok...." Kaneda murmers and they walk in the bedroom for the night.   
---------2AM-------- Tetsuo's room

Keisuke is fast asleep on the end of the bed. " Mmm..." Magumi stirs. " Ah.." She puts her hand up to her face and jolts awake. " Wha....? mmmm..my head." Magumi rolls on her side. " Ug..what the hell happened and why am I so tired? danm....." Magumi murmers. " Tetsuo!" She thinks. She sits up to see Keisuke sleeping. " Keisuke..?" She thinks. She lays back on the pillow and closes her eyes. Just a she is about to close her eyes a hand caresess her cheek gently. She jolts up. " Tetsuo?!" She asks. Tetsuo is standing next to her with his cape flowing over his left arm, he smiles gently. " Tetsuo where were you!? What happened?" Magumi says. " Why are you wearing a cape?" She asks. Tetsuo's face has specks of dried blood on it. Tetsuo looks slightly serious. " Remember you said you'd stay with me.?" He starts. He extends his left arm to her. " Take my hand Magumi.." Tetsuo whispers holding out his robotic hand. Magumi gives a slight gasp. She trembles. " Do you fear me? You're trembling..it's all right....you don't need to be frightned.." Tetsuo says. Magumi takes his hand slowly. Tetsuo never expected her to take his hand. Magumi stands up and falls into his arms. " Tetsuo!...Tetsuo.. Don't go away! Don't ever.." Magumi whispers. Tetsuo is shocked. He holds her tightly. "Magumi..." He whispers. Magumi looks into his eyes. " I won't." Tetsuo says. Magumi kisses him passionatly.   
They continue untill Akira presents himself from the dark corner of the room. Tetsuo feels his presense and breaks the kiss. He turns his head. " Oh..yeah..this is Akira." Tetsuo says. " A-AKira? Thee Akira??" Magumi says, blushing from the fact he was watching them kiss. " Yes.." Tetsuo holds her. Keisuke wakes up suddenly.  
" WHAT THE....TETSUO??" Keisuke shouts. " I still don't feel good.. " Magumi says. " What happened to me anyways?" She asks. " The bitch at the bar drugged you and HOLY SHIT LOOKS AT YOUR ARM!!! TETSUUO!!!" He shrieks suddenly. " Oh?" Tetsuo asks. " She drugged you?" He asks angrily. " Drugged me?" Magumi asks. " Who is the kid??" Keisuke by now, is worked up. Magumi falls into Tetsuo for support. " Than I don't think it's completely out of my system.." She says closing her eyes. " Magumi?" Tetsuo asks. AKira watches Keisuke dance around in suprise with his big brown eyes, which makes Keisuke even more nervous.  
" AHH!!! what is going on?" He chokes nervously  
To be continued.....

Tetsuo just isn't Tetsuo without the robotic arm right? It might change..might not...never know...Expect more action soon! You're going "Enough with the romance already let's get on with the acctttiiiiooonn!!!"...well ok it's comming just hold on. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing! ^.^ P:

Next chapter:  
Chapter 17: The hunt for Akira!   
Stay tuned akira fans! ^.^


	17. The hunt for Akira

17: The hunt for Akira / Pick meeeez up

" Start explaining!" keisuke freaks out. " wow you're worked up.." Tetsuo jokes helping Magumi to lie back on his bed. Tetsuo removes his cape and lays it on a chair. He changes clothes, putting on baggy pajama pants and a white muscle tank. " Listen, Keisuke, I'm tired, Magumi is really tired, you're tired, AKira....is tired?" Tetsuo walks into the bathroom and washes his face and his hand, careful with the robotic arm and walks back into the bedroom. " I'll take care of Magumi.You can go home now." Tetsuo says. " ....DON'T TELL ME I'm DREAMING CUZ I AIN'T!!!!!!!" Keisuke shouts. " YOU HAVE A FUCKN' ROBOT ARM!!" He shouts. Tetsuo sighs. Akira continues to watch as if it's interesting. " AKira....you can sleep in the living room.." Tetsuo says. AKira walks next to Keisuke. " WHhaaaaa are you doing?" Keisuke quickly walks into the living room, with Akira following behind. Keisuke closes his eyes and sighs.  
Tetsuo lays next to Magumi and holds her. " I won't let anything happen to you.." He whispers. She snuggles against him gently. Tetsuo has a serene look on his face.  
" We must retrieve Akira.." Old man says. " Doctor you can't be willing--" She stops. " You'll be assighned.." The old man says. " Why me?" She asks, accidently blurting it out. " It's your job so do it well." The old man hands her a farely large pistol, which she slips into her jacket pocker. " Sir." She says. " If you must shoot Akira, so be it." The old man says. " Yes, sir." She leaves. " So now do you beleive in Chiyoko's ability?" The Colonel asks. " HA!" The old man puffs his cigarette. " You'll never learn untill someone kills you.." The colonel says. " So be it." Old man starts, " But with or without Akira, 41's head trouble isn't going to go away without his medication.." He grins evily. " Are you saying he'll come back?" Asks the Colonel angrily. " IN time...in time.." He chuckles.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

" What are we going to do?" A woman in a dark suit, with long auburn hair asks a man, about six feet with dark hair. " Ryu...wake up you fool!" Th eman shakes the sleeping hungover man on the park bench. " What?" The man barely opens his squinty eyes. " Oh..jus' go away..." Ryu pulls his over coat over himself and rolls over. "RYYUU!!!" The woman slaps his face angrily. Ryu sits up. " Remember we're part of the anti-project resistance group, even if you and Kay aren't romanticly involved..got that?" The woman snaps. Ryu stand up. " You know..?" He asks. " It dosne't matter...Tetsuo Shima, an escaped project, had Akira and his whereabouts are unknown." The man says. " W--what??! He has Akira?!" He stammers. " Now pull yourself together and come with us..." The woman says softly. " Right.." Ryu nods, shrugging off his hangover the best he can.  
Miss Gena holds a small device in her hand with a flashing light. " Good thing Akira had a tracking device installed on him.." She thinks. She is driving down town in her car. " Long ways to go.." She yawns and flips on the radio to a late night AM program. ( That will really keep her awake. ^.^ ; )

Keisuke tries to sleep. He is on the floor, Akira had the couch. Akira is still staring at him. " Will you stop please?!" Keisuke asks. " Hey.... where is Yamagata?" He thinks suddenly out of the blue. Akira stares at the ceiling.  
Yamagata stummbles out of the bar, drunk. " HEZZZZ everybodies!!!" he tries to climb on his bike but falls off. " Oh boyz, i betteerrrr callz Kei!!! hahahaaaaaaa" He finds a payphone and shoves in 5 yen. ( wayyyy over what it is to make a call far as i know )   
RIIINNNNNGGGGG RRRIIINNNNNGGGGGggggGGGGGg  
Keisuke gets up and picks up the reciever. " Hello?" He answers. " Keisuke? Issss that yyoooozzzzzzzzz?" A voice asks. " Yamagata? Where are you?" He asks. " I'm at the bar shtill...can youz come and pickss meee up?" Yamagata laughs. " YEah ...stay there I'm on my way." Keisuke begins to walk off, but someone tugs on his sleeve. " Hm?" It's AKira. " You wanna come along?" Keisuke asks, and hands him a helmet. They leave the house and climb on the bike. Akira holds Keisuke tightly. " Now hold on.." Keisuke instructs, and their off.

In no time Keisuke arrives. Yamagata is barfing his brains out. ( Well..not litterly..) " C'mon buddy...." Keisuke hops off his bike and pats Yamagata's back. " You brought a kid? Where will I sit?" Yamagata slurs, whiping his mouth. Keisuke slaps his forhead. " What was I thinking?" Keisuke groans. Akira walks over to Yama's bike and hops on it, starts it and drives it over to the shocked duo. " You can drive?!" Keisuke asks, amazed. " Problem solved!" He smiles. Akira nods and grins. Kei and Yama ride together with Akira following behind. But they have company. 

" THERE YOU ARE!" Miss Gena rolls down her window and begins to fire her gun at AKira. Kei looks back. " OH SHIT! RIDE AWAY KID!!" He shouts. AKira passses them with the car hovering close to Kei and Yama. " Hey Yama, jump into her window. I don't think she'll fire at us." Kei says. " OKaz.." without a second thought Yamagata leaps through the air, right through the window on MIss Gena's lap, making her shoot herself in the arm and spin the car out of control into the shoulder of the road. Yamagata leaves unscratched and hops back on Kei's bike and they leave Miss Gena in the dust. " Dammit!" She shouts, reaching for her tracking device. It's gone. " What----?!" 

Yamagata plays with a small black box with white knobs and a flashing light. " Lookkiieee Kei, a new video game!HAHAHAHA!!!" He laughs.

_+_+_+_+++_+_+_+_+_+++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+++_+_+_+_+++

To be continued

NEXT CHAPTER:

Chapter 18: unknown for the moment sorrrryyyy ^.^


	18. A happy little reunion

Chapter 18: A happy little reunion

Slight errors that will remain errors: Names: Kay- actually spelt Kei in the manga and Keisuke-actually spelt Kai, and Kaisuke in the manga. For confusion's sake I'm not changing their names ok? ok.

(VERY)Early in the morning :Late at night( However you wish to view it ^.^)

Yamagata is lieing on a pillow next to the toliet on the bathroom floor. Kei is sitting against the wall close to him. " Sorry...." Yamagata says. Keisuke shakes his head. " Feel any better?" He asks. " N-not r-" Yamagata get up to 'ralph' again. Keisuke sighs. Akira is sleeping gently in the next room on the couch.  
Tetsuo wakes up. Magumi is close to him. He stares at his machanical arm around her. " My...arm.." He sighs. " I can't beleive it." He says. Magumi accepted him. Even with out his arm she acepted him. Tetsuo sighs.  


" KAY,,,KAY KAYY!!!!!" Kaneda is moving around the bed, disturbing Kay, waking her. " KAYY!!!!" Kaneda shouts. " kaneda what th ehell?" she asks. She shoves Kaneda. " K--eh?" He jolts awake. "Errrr Excuse me!" He runs into the bathroom. " Men.." kay smiles. He walks out with a confused look. " Heh heh...." He laughs. Kay smiles and shakes her head.  
" Tetsuo....?" Magumi opens her eyes. " You better?" He asks. She nods slowly and sits up. " I'll be right back.." Tetsuo says. " Hey I'll be back in a sec K?" Kaneda says leaving the room. Tetsuo and Kaneda bump into each other in the hallway.  
"T-T-Tetsuo?!" kaenda stutters. " Kaneda!!" Tetsuo says suprised. Kaneda throws his arms up. " Where the hell did you go?" He asks angrily. " None of your buisness!!" Tetsuo says, pointing at Kaneda with his robotic arm. Kaneda notices. " Wha...what is that?!" Kaneda points at Tetsuo's arm. Tetsuo jerks his arm back behind his back. " N....nothing!" Tetsuo looks at the floor, taking a few steps back flustered. Kaneda grabs him by the shirt. " That isn't nothing!!" Kaneda says angrily. Tetsuo stares at the floor, quietly. " ANSWE ME!" Kaneda shakes him. " Back off!" Tetsuo shouts angrily. Kaneda's hand loosens on Tetsuo's shirt and he flings backwards as if someone had pushed him. Tetsuo didn't lay a hand on him. " Wha---?" Kaneda blurts out. AKira jolts awake. He calmly gets to his feet and walks in the hall twards Kaneda and Tetsuo. Kaneda looks at Akira suprised. " WHAT the hell is THAT?! A KID?!" Kaneda points Tetsuo spinds around. "A kira...?" Tetsuo asks. AKira is wearing a pair of Keisuke's shorts, which are long for him,( a little) and one of Keisuke's shirts. " Well.. I'll be danmed.." Tetsuo mumbles. Magumi creeps out of the room into the hall. " HN?" she steps out right between Kaneda and Tetsuo. She spots Akira. " A...kid?" She asks. " Oh.....the one from last night.."She blushes. " Magumi?" Kaneda asks.   
Akira turns his back to her, flustered. Kaneda raises an eyebrow. " ...." Tetsuo dosen't say anything. Magumi is wearing her checkered bra and shorts again. " What?" She asks. she walks down the hall pushing Kaneda aside and walks in the bathroom. " Yeah..whatever!!" Kaneda grunts. Tetsuo sighs. " Screw this.." Tetsuo glares at Kaneda. " What?" Kaneda asks. Tetsuo smiles at him and walks back into the bedroom. Kaneda looks suprised. Magumi creeps back out of the bathroom and sneaks past Kaneda. " How can he walk away from this?" Kaneda asks her. " Umm..we're all kind of tired right now." She says. " Yup." Kaneda says angrily. She closes the door.   
Tetsuo is sitting on the bed. Magumi walks in the bedroom. She looks a bit worried. " What happened to your arm really?" She asks. Tetsuo sighs deeply. " Oh..it's ok Tetsuo.." she says caressing his face. Tetsuo stands up and kisses her. She leans into him. Tetsuo kisses her neck and holds her waist. " Tetsuo.." She whispers.  
" Yeah..I'm sure their just sleeping.." Kaneda murmers. AKira sits outside the bathroom door. Kaneda walks back to his room. " Let me check on AKira.." Keisuke walks into the living room. " AKira?" He sees him sitting by the door. " What are you doing? It's too early.." Keisuke smiles. He extends his hand to Akira. He feels it's his responsibiliy to care for Akira. No one else would. He was sure of it. AKira takes his hand. Keisuke leads him back to his temporary bed, the couch. AKira hops up and lays down. Keisuke covers him with a blanket. " If any thing is wrong wake me up.." Keisuke lays nect to the couch, snuggles in his blankets and drifts off to sleep.  
Yamagata looks up from the toliet. The little black box is beeping. " Annoying..." He grabs it. BEEP! " Grrr shut up!!!" BEEP! He smacks it hard with his hand. BEEP! He throws it on the floor and a spring pops out. BEEEPPPPppppppp-p-p..p...than is stops. " Good...nnnn.." Yamagata enters the mighty relm of the toliet once again. (AN-poor guy is really hung over.) 

AKira watches Kei as he drifts to sleep. Who knows what he is thinking. He is just warm and safe with someone who cares for him.

Tetsuo and Magumi are making out in the bedroom. Tetsuo is lieing slightly over her on the bed. Tetsuo notices her neck. " Uh...your neck.." He flushes. " Hm..it's ok.." She smiles slightly. " Hickey's can be fixed." she says. He brushes back her hair with his robotic arm. Tetsuo kisses her deeply. He slides his hand over one of her breasts. His arm shocks her by accident. " Ow!" She murmers. Tetsuo turns a deep scarlet. " Sorry!" He says. "How embarassing.." He thinks.  


" A kid?" Kay asks.  
"Yes.." Kaneda answers.  
" C'mon scardy cat let's go see this kid.." Kay says. " Well I think Tetsuo pulled him out of dumpster someplace.." Kaneda murmers. " Kaneda.." Kay says. " Or maybe he was gonna eat him.." Kaneda says. " KANEDA!" Kay punches him in the arm. They're ready to investigate.

To be continued...

whoa! sorry it took so long. Things are busy here where I am. But I'm trying as hard as I can to write the chapters, type em up and get em posted. And another thing..I'm sure some of you Akira people ( fans, fanfic readers of Akira..) Have notced some mistakes in the Akira catagory that don't belong there.( stories for a totaly DIFFERENT anime in the AKira catog.) I don't know if some people can't read or they're just stupid. Oh well .I guess we'll haft to live with it unless that someone gets their act together. *.* There I got it out. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing I love reviews! ^.^

NEXT CHAPTER::: The problem with Akira


	19. The problem with Akira

Chapter 19 The problem with Akira

Kay stares at the innocent child sleeping on the couch. " He looks pretty harmless to me.." Kay says, shaking her head at Kaneda. It's about eleven-thirty in the morning. Kaneda crosses his arms. " Well Tetsuo never asked if this boy could stay and he didn't tell anyone who he is at all!" Kaneda whines. Kay sighs. " Ok Kaneda whatever..you know what? How about I go home for a couple of days and let you and Tetsuo sort this out and let you get some rest...ok? ok." Kay gives him a dry kiss and a hug. She is clearly fed up with this matter and wants to avoid it as much as possible unless it absolutely has to involve her. She leaves. Kaneda stands, shocked. He shrugs and looks angrily at Tetsuo's room. " What about his arm?!" He goes after Kay out the door shouting; " KAY! WAITT!!!"

Tetsuo and Magumi are lieing close to each other on his bed. Tetsuo kinda canceled the making out sesion due to the machanical arm mishap. Magumi is just cuddled up close to him. That was fine. Just as long as those strange happenings didn't happen anymore. He sighed and held her close. Maybe he didn't haft to worry about any of it anymore. He could just live his life normaly now. Maybe. A small child crawls onto his bed and taps his shoulder. Tetsuo spins around. Akira. I guess he forgot about him. What was he thinking bringing him here? Akira keeps shaking his shoulder. " What?" Tetsuo snaps. " Go away.." Tetsuo murmers. AKira hops off the bed and stares at him. Tetsuo is starting to get annoyed with him. Magumi is sleeping lightly. Tetsuo slowly pulls himself up and stands before Akira. AKira quickly walks out the door. " What the....?" Tetsuo crosses his arms. " Might as well get up and let her sleep." He thinks.

Kaneda walks slowly back into the house, failing at getting Kay to 'examine' Tetsuo's robotic arm. Tetsuo is standing in front of him drinking something out of a glass. " Tetsuo?!" Kaneda stutters. His arm is clearly visible. Kaneda grabs his human arm and drags him outside shouting, " KAY!!! WAITT!!! HE'S RIGHT HERE!!" Kaneda shouts at the top of his lungs. Tetsuo almost drops the glass. He rips his arm away from Kaneda. Kay is no where to be found. " What the hell are you doing, Kaneda?" Tetsuo snaps at him. Kaneda turns around at him, obviously pissed off. Tetsuo is already walkng back indoors before Kaneda can say anything to him.   
Kaneda drags himself back inside. He plops down in one of the chairs, next to the table. Tetsuo is rumaging through the fridge. Yamagata appears from the hall. " Hey." He grunts past Kaneda, into the kitchen. He stands next to Tesuo for a few seconds, looking through the fridge with him. He picks up the milk carton and starts to take a long sip. " AHHHHHH!!!!!" Yamagata spits is all over the place. Milk runs down his chin. " YOUR ARM!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! TELL ME THAT ISN'T REAL!!!" Yamagata freaks out waving the carton in front of him, acting as if it was a sheild. Tetsuo sighs deeply and closes the fridge calmly. He grabs a towel off the counter next to the sink and throws it at Yamagata's face. " I guess that's for you to find out." Tetsuo says.

Keisuke wakes up. He sits up and stretches his arms up. Akira is sitting on the couch watching him. " Hey.. you hungry?" Kei asks. Akira hops to his feet. Kei slowly climbs to his feet. " I'm sure we can find you something to eat.." Kei smiles. Akira follows him into the kitchen.   
" Well aren't we all up early today?" Kei laughs. Yamagata turns around. Tetsuo leans against the counter casually. Kei searches the shelves for some cereal, ramen noodles...something a child could eat that didn't contain alcohol or wasn't half eaten or drunk already. " I don't beleive this.." Mummbles Kei. " There is nothing in here that he can eat.." Kei says, slightly angered. " Why don't you just take him out to eat?" Kaneda suggests. Kei sighs. " Who wants to come?" He asks. Everyone almost immedietly nods. " Of course..I'm only paying for Akira's.." Kei says. 

Magumi enters the living room, showered and dressed. The effect of the drug is gone. She looks for her bag and picks it up off the floor. She unzips it and pulls out a little stud-earing. She pushes it gently through her bottom lip. " Don't want it to grow shut on me.." She thinks, zipping back up her bag. Magumi enters the kitchen suprised that everyone was in there. Even Akira. " Hi everyone. Where's Kay?" She asks. Kaneda sinks lower into her seat. Tetsuo looks happy to see her. " We're gonna go out to eat due to the fact Kei thinks there is nothing here a child can eat." Yamagata says. " Well that sounds right to me." Magumi says. Yamagata shrugs. They get ready to leave.

The day was going to prove to be beautiful, sunny and not too warm, riding down the stretch of road leading into the city, already busy with people was fun for a change. The sun was right over-head with the wind from their bikes gently tugging at their hair. Akira clung onto Kei for dear life. Kei was doubting that Akira actually knew what he was doing when he drove that bike away from his assasin. It was probably out of fear. They park their bikes in front of a fast food joint and walk in. Some of the people glanced at them funny. Four guys, a woman, and a kid walkng into a fast food joint with motor bikes, some people stared and wondered what the situation was. They ordred their breakfast.

" Miss Gena.." A man soilder says. Miss Gena awakens on a small white cot. " Huh?" she murmers. " Oh." she remembers. " The colonel has gone. In a mad rage in search of Akira.." He explains. " He said if you were going to try to-" He stops . Miss Gena is rising to her feet. Her arm in a sling, it made no difference. " I want that phyco boy back her immedietly with Akira. I want the boy dead or alive it makes no difference to me." She says angrily. " But..the doctor says.." He starts. " I DON'T CARE." Miss Gena leaves. " Infourm everyone to be on level four alert..and send out a team to find those kids..ALL OF THEM!" she shouts.

At the resteraunt Yamagata was joking around with Tetsuo and punches him lightly in the arm. Akira jumps. " HM?" Kei looks up from his noodles. " YEAH and HAHAHA.." Yamagata punches Tetsuo again in the arm. Akira jumps and rubs his arm. " What the.." Kei mummbles. Tetsuo headlocks Yamagata and starts rubbing his hair making it all frizzy. Yamagata pokes him in the ribs. Magumi laughs.Akira dosen't move. " Oh well.." Kei murmers. The manager walks over and chews out Kaneda, for acting rough in his fast food joint , who isn't even doing anything but sulking. That's it. Kaneda snaps and grabs the managers collar. " OH YEAH??!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!" Kaneda shoves him into a table. The group stares. The manager quickly returns to his register. " I'm going home." Kaneda says, leaving quickly.

" What got into him?" Yamagata asks. " I don't know.." Tetsuo shrugs. He is holding Magumi's hand under the table. He just knows if Yamagata saw that he's never shut up. Akira finishes his food.


	20. a20

Chapter 20: Ryu's Plan 

Magumi and Tetsuo walk out of the fast food place together, holding hands. Tetsuo luckily remembered to wear a long sleeved sweat shit so people wouldn't freak out about his arm so bad. Yamagata dosen't notice them.Otherwise he'd start teasing Tetsuo and calling him a pansy or what not. Kei helps Akira strap on his helmet. No one else wears one. Tetsuo hops on his bike, with Magumi holding his waist gently. Tetsuo glances in the mirror at her. Kaneda was long gone having got pissed off at the manager and the whole group. Tetsuo decides he wants to lead the rest of the group so he does. The order pulling out of the parking lot was Tetsuo and Magumi,Yamagata, than Kei and Akira. 

****

" So she wants all of us to go out there in all of our danm gear and find some fuckn dumb kids?!" A trained soilder for their base complains. " Yup. That's about right. Just because one phyco escapes!" Another one comments. They are all piled into the same white van that took Tetsuo from his home in the first place. They are smoking and dinkng. None of them have their gear on. " Well I guess we could go cruise around in this hunk o' junk, pick up some more booze and actually try to look...yeah right...and than come back here." One of them suggests. Everyone nods and grunts an agreement and they pull out. Miss Gena watches from the window. She crosses her arms. " Fools.."

" Ryu...so what's your plan?" The woman with the Auburn hair asks. " Well..I think-" He suddenly stops. " Whoa hold on..." He looks out the shade. " Do you see that?" Ryu asks. The woman and the man jump out of their seats to look. " AH---!!! It's ...it's AKIRA!~!!!" The woman shouts. The three adults are crammed into a small hidden cubicle somewhere inside a strip mall, where the gang has stopped and is looking around, with Akira.  
" We need to do this smoothly.." The man says. " This may be our only chance here..." He whispers.

" Ah...Tesuo..?" Magumi asks. " Yeah?" He murmers. " Now are you going to tell what happened to your arm?" Magumi asks. " Sorry....not here..." He says. Magumi sighs. " Why is he keeping this from me? Does it have something to do with Akira?" She thinks. Tetsuo puts his arm around her. " I promise I will eventruly let you know." Tetsuo says, smiling. Kei and Akira walk behind. Yamagata trails way behind. " Why did I haft to come?" Yamagata murmers. Akira looks around him. But still he remains silent. Kei smiles a bit. Yamagata notices Tetsuo and Magumi up ahead acting all lover like. He snickers and starts to run past Kei and Yamagata and smacks Tetsuo over the head. " HAHAHAHAHAAAAA" Yamagata laughs. Tetsuo puts him in a head lock. " HAHAHA..ack kinda tight..hehehe ack!" Yamagata snickers. Magumi laughs as Tesuo pushes Yamagata into a bench. Yamagata pokes him in the ribs hard. " Ooo that's it!" Tetsuo pretends to chase him around the bench, they end up on opposite ends. " NAHHH" Yamagata says, stickng out his tounge. " HM? GERONAMO!" Tetsuo hops on the bench ,jumps and pulls down Yamagata to the floor laughing. They get up and brush themselves off. Tetsuo returns his arm around Magumi, who is laughing.

Ryu's gang follows closely behind AKira and Kei, acting casual. And it was working, just blending in with the other people was easy for them. Ryu fingered the gun in his pocket. He didn't want to pull it out in public and cause a MAJOR distraction. Nope. This had to be done smooth and " Why can't we just grab em?" The man asks, interupting Ryu's thoughts. He sighs. " NO." He says quietly, extending his finger over his lips. They hush up.  
They walk around to an empty part, outside the mall. It's like a dirt parking lot people can use. Half is pavement and the other is gravel. They parked their bikes on the pavement part away from the cars and the theives. " HEY!" Someone shouts in a man's voice from behind them. They turn around. It's Ryu. But they don't know that. " What?" Yamagata asks. Akira and Kei are standing behind Tetsuo, Magumi and Yama. " Hey..who is that kid with you?" The woman asks. " AKira....?" Kei murmers. Akira slolwy backs behind Kei. " Aw shut up.." Ryu says, pulling out the gun. " Ah, crap." Yama says. " What do you think it's loaded with?" Kei whispers. The look puzzled. " What do you want?" Tetsuo asks, angrily. Ryu points the gun at Yamagata, the tallest in the group. " Hey..! HEY!! Don't be pointing that THING at me!" Yamagata says waving his hands in front of him. Ryu pulls the trigger and something hits Yamagata square in the forhead. " AH! Ah?" He pulls it out. " This isn't a damn bullet! HA! I'm ALIVE!! And I'm gonna kick your ASsssss.." Yamagata falls over on his stomach. "YAMAGATA?!" Kei shouts. " HEY! What do you want?!" Tetsuo shouts. Ryu points the gun at Magumi and fires. Tetsuo tries to block it. It sinks into his robotic arm. " Tetsuo!" Magumi says. Tetsuo jerks it out. " DAMN I MISSED!" He fires again. It hits Magumi in the leg. She gives Tetsuo a puzzled look. Why hasn't he fallen asleep? She falls to the ground, after Tetsuo catches her and lowers her gently. Tetsuo stands ready in front of Kei and Akira determined not to let Akira fall into this man's hands. " Danm...that one must have been a dud.." Ryu murmers. " FOR THE LAST TIME WHAT DO YOU-eh?" Tetsuo looks at his arm. It is pulsing widly. Like a high heart beat. " What?" The woman asks.  
His arm rips through his sweatshirt and the metal begins to come apart revealing a pinkish reddish substance that pulses outwards. " Don't tell me that's the phyco that escaped!" The man says. " Tetsuo ShimA!" The woman screams. His arm is pulsing out like stringy puddy all over the ground and comming twards Ryu in a huge blob. The woman screams. Ryu quickly loads his gun with a real bullet and fires it at the blob of Tetsuo's arm. Tetsuo is screaming in pain. Kei watches in horror. AKira's facial expression is in pain. Kei's jaw drops open. This can't be happening.  
The bullet causes the arm to fling back into it's robotic likeness. But it lunges out at Ryu and takes his gun. It turns back into Tetsuo' s robotic arm. Tetsuo is on his knees panting and sweating. " What ...was that?" He chokes. Kei watches the group of three run for their lives. Akira is holding on to Kei with all of his might. " Te-Tet-Tet-Tetsuo?" Kei murmers. Tetsuo is on his knees, with his forhead on the ground. He is holding onto his arm. He is just panting. 

.. To be continued []


	21. a21

Chapter 21: Suprises around every parking lot

Kaneda watches the TV, not really paying attention to it. He sighs. It's been a half-hour. " I bet they went shopping those bunch of...." He stops. " Or Tetsuo could have went phyco.." Kaneda gets ready to leave and someone knocks on the door. He answers it. Kay stands before him. " Kay?..." He stammers. " I'm sorry I left. I thought that you would be better off. It's not your fault Kaneda..." Kay says. Kaneda looks suprised. " I guess that little incident got everyone a little stressed out. And-" Kays stops. Kaneda is hugging her tightly. "Kaneda?.." Kay hugs him back. 

Magumi wakes up. She feels fine, just a bit groggy. Yamagata and Kei stare at her from their bikes. Their sitting on them. They were apparently waiting for her to wake up before they went anywhere. " Are you awake? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kei asks. Magumi nods and stummbles to her feet. They left her lieing on the ground. Her leg stings. The dart lays smashed on the ground. Yamagata rubs his forhead. It looks like he has a huge zit. " Yamagata..Kei..Akira..Where's Tetsuo?!" She asks. " I don't know..I woke up not to long ago and..Kei says he didn't see much.." Yamagata explains. " They wouldn't beleive me if I told them.." Keisuke thinks.

There's a thick patch of dark blood on Magumi's arm. It's half dried. She isn't hurt and the others don't appear to be. She gets a sick feeling in her stomach. " Are you hurt? You got blodd on your cheek.." Kei says. Yamagata dosen't really care that much, it looks lke he has a big red zit on his head from the dart. Magumi raises a hand to her cheek. " What?...No..." She murmers. Tetsuo is gone. Someone's blood is one her. She tries to remember what happened before everything went black..Tetsuo's arms grasping her...than the darkness. " Tetsuo!" She begins to search the parking lot franticly. " Is she gonna freak out again?" Yamagata asks. " I don't think so..I don't think Tetsuo is much hurt..I think he just ran off somewhere..and the men ran away far as I know.." Kei says. Yamagata shrugs. 

Tetsuo slowly opens his eyes. He is slumped against a shed's wall. The wall is stained with his shoulder's blood. He clenches his teeth. His robotic arm is dripping blood, thickly. He holds it. He is wedged in between two buildings in a narrow alley way, between two white sheds. In the parking lot. He closes his eyes. His skull seems to be slowly floating away in a sea of numbness. Tetsuo lets his teeth loosen and his head sink down. He breathes slowly. He lets himself join the darkness and feel the numbness. It's better than the pain.

Magumi shreeks loudly. " I FOUND HIM!!! TETSUO!!" She cries out, falling to her knees next to the slumped figure. She takes him in her arms and cradles him. " Tetsuo...are you ok? Tetsuo.." She whispers. Kei, Yamagata and Akira run over and stare at Tetsuo. " He dosen't look to good..we haft to get him back.." Kei says. " Yeah.." Yamagata shakes his head. " Tetsuo..you idiot..what have you gone and done.." He thinks. " Tetsuo!!" Magumi cries. Someone taps Kei on the shoulder. " Excuse me..but you're all gonna haft to come with me." He says angrily holding a gun. A white van is parked behind them. The soilders had bought beere and happened to drive by and spot the group. He holds a gun to Kei's head. " That is Tetsuo Shima..boys load him into the car..." He orders the other soilder. The soilder tries to pick Tetsuo up. Magumi latches onto his arm and refuses to move. The soilder points his gun at her. " Let go..this is an order or I will..shoot!" He says angrily. Magumi holds on to Tetsuo tighter. The man's finger slides a 16th of an inch on the trigger. His patience is growing thin. " LEt GO OR I WILL SHOOT!! THIS ISN"T A WARNING!" He says. Small streams of tears flow down Magumi's face, twards the ground. She rests her head on Tesuo's uninjured soilder. " No.." She whispers. The man fumes. " That's it! Clear away!" He moves closer and presses the gun against her temple.

Cold steel. Magumi tenses up. So this is it?She was going to die trying? Go ahead...I dare him to. Suddenly a gun shot goes off. After a few seconds Magumi opens her eyes slowly. The soilder lies dead on the ground, eyes wide and blood flowing out of his mouth. A huge bullet hole gapes in his head. " Wha..?" She looks up as do the others. They see a tall, strong looking man. " Are you alright?" He booms. Magumi slowly nods. It's the colonel. They have no idea. " I'm here to help you." He says. Yamagata crosses his arms and examines the three dead soilders. " How do we know you're not gonna set us up?" He asks. " That's the thanks I get..but I understand. You better get your friend out of here.." The colonel says. He climbs into the soilders van and drives off with it. " Who was that..?" Kei asks. The colonel drives back and shouts out the window. " Don't let anyone get their hands on Akira!" The man drives off again. They look at each other. Magumi dries her eyes and acts like she was never crying. Although they all saw her with their own eyes. They help take Tetsuo home.

Tetsuo slowly opens his eyes. He can hear Kaneda shouting something angrily at one of them. He slowly turns his head looking around. His arm is stained with dry blood. I guess they didn't know what to do with it. He is wearing boxer shorts under his bed covers. He'd like to think that Magumi was responsible for that. He hopes. He is alone in the room. Kaneda must be yelling at everyone. What a fucking crab he's turned into. Tetsuo sighs deeply. He's not sure where to go or what to say. He has to think.

*****

" Wow. You're like gone not even for an hour and all that shit happens?" Kaneda asks, slightly angered. " You know what? I think Tetsuo should move out with that kid of his and.." Kaneda interupted by Magumi. " What do you mean his kid? We don't even know where it came from!" She shouts. Kaneda smirks. " Don't freak out on me. You're always defending him. Well tell me this, has he explained anything to you?!" Kaneda asks. Magumi shuts up. She freezes. She lowers her fist to her side slowly. She crosses her arms and looks at the floor. Yamagata is listening leaning against the counter. " No..." She says bitterly. " But that dosen't mean he wasn't going to." She says angrily. Yamagata shakes his head to himself. Kaneda still smirks. " You just keep thinking that than." He shoots. Magumi looks up at him quickly, shooting him a ' what do you mean' look. Kaneda sits in a chair next to Kay. " I don't care what you guys do but Kay and I are hitting the town tonight.." He puts his arm around her. " Right,Kay?" He asks. Kay frowns. " Kaneda...don't you think that's a bit careless if there are people going after Tetsuo and Akira?" She asks. Kaneda's facial expression is in utter suprise. " No...why should I be worried and you worry when we're not even Tetsuo and AKira? We're Kay and Kaneda..so let's go out and have fun tonight." He says. Kay sighs. " Well...." She starts. Kaneda gives her the puppy face. " Alright." She smiles. Kaneda smirks again. Magumi is fuming over what Kaneda said. Tetsuo wouldn't lie to her would he? I mean they haven't really known each other that long but so much has happened and she cares so much for him...or is it something else? She is lost in thought. Yamagata stares at her like she is an idiot for even going with Tetsuo in the first place. He slumps his shoulders. And Kei..poor Kei. Waiting for her. He sneers. Why should Kei haft to wait for her?..Yamagata thinks and leaves the kitchen.

" Tetsuo are you going to come with me?" A woman's voice asks. " Wha--are you Magumi?" He asks. He reaches out in front of him feeling for anything in the dense, blinding, white fog. " Tetsuooo are you going to find mee? I need you Tetsuoo.." She chants. Tetsuo starts running blindly in front of him. " Where are you? Mag- whoever you are?!" He shouts. He runs into Akira. The child stares up at him and begins to morph into a hideoud octapus-like monster with many sharp teeth and starts to pull him in and eat him. " NO!!!! I HAFT TO FIND YOU!!!!" His arm starts to pulse. The last thing he sees is the light turning into the darkness, with the monster's mouth closing in around him, squeezing him and confininf him. " Kanedaaa help me!...Magumi! Magumi! Where are you! Kanedaaaa!!!!!"  
Tetsuo wakes up sweating. His arm is pulsing again. Tetsuo touches it and his arm calms down. " Magumi..I'm sorry.." He pants.

To be continued....

This was longer. Thank you for all the reviews. I love reviews. ^.^ Thanks~! I'll be working on 22~!

Next chapter:22: The Children 


	22. 22

Chapter 22: The children

" Do you think he is going to come back?" Chiyoko asks, quietly. " Who?" Masuru starts, " The Colonel or Tetsuo?" He asks. " Either of them." She says. " If you want my opinion I don't think either of them are going to come back. Tetsuo didn't want to be here in the first place and the Colonel is probably only going after Akira.." He says. " I think he'll be back." Chiyoko says. " If you think so.." Takashi says, fiddling with a toy car. " I think Tetsuo is scared of us." Masuru chuckles. " Why?" Chiyoko asks. "After that little incadent with out powers in his room..remember that was funny.." He says. " Untill he cut his foot." Chiyoko reminds him. " So?" Takashi says. Chiyoko sqirms unesasily. She dosen't like blood, or to cause bloodshed. But he did take Akira. " But I beleive in the Colonel will come back with a plan.." Chiyoko says tightening her weak fists. Takashi nods. Masuru doubts her, but still nods. " Otherwise we're gonna haft to do something.." Masuru says.

" Why are you so pissed?" Yamagata asks Magumi in the living room. " Cuz..." She murmers. " Good answer." He smiles, sarcastic. " Shut up and leave me alone." She orders. " Huh? Oh I'm sopose to leave now?" Yamagata asks. Kei is sitting in a big red chair across from them. He sighs and rests his head on the back of it. Akira was on the floor studying the remote. Magumi shoots him a glance. Yamagata cracks up. " I SAID SHUT UP!!!" She says angrily. " It's because of what Kaneda said isn't it?" He asks. Magumi wishes that darts could fly out of her eyes into his. " No! It dosen't mater." She says. Yamagata shrugs. " Be stubborn than." He says. Magumi " By the way aren't you a little old to be getting zits the size of quarters?" she asks. Yamagata looks confused than angry. " HEY SHUT UP YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT ISN'T A ZIT!!!" He shouts, holding up his fist. Magumi laughs lightly and points at his forhead laughing. Tetsuo suddenly appears out of his room, still in his boxers. Magumi and Yamgata look up form their argument, suprised. " Tetsuo?" Magumi murmers. Tetsuo lays his head on her chest and curls up in a fetal position. " Tetsuo? What's wrong?" She asks. She places her hands on his back gently holding him. " What is wrong with him?" Yamagata asks. " I don't know.." Magumi says.

Tetsuo where is AKira?  
Where is he? Where is akira?  
You know you can't run forever Tetsuo. You're eventruly going to die.  
Where is Akira..? TETSUO!

Tetsuo's face seems to be in agony. Magumi looks at his arm. It looks like the robotic blood stained arm they left him with. It can't be that. " What's wrong?" She asks again. " TETSUO!" Yamagata shouts angrily. " If you're horny get the hell out of here!" He says. " Gawd!!!! SHUT UP!" Kei shouts. They stare at him in disbeleif. " Why don't you let Tetsuo talk?" He asks. They sweatdrop. KEI is sticking up for TETSUO! KEI! Tetsuo's lips move slowly together and apart with no sound. Magumi leans close to his mouth so she can hear him. " Akira....." He whispers. Magumi pulls back in shock.

" He isn't responding." Chiyoko says, panting. "What? He must be stronger.." Masuru says. " This isn't good. He dosen't know the power he is unleashing against the world by bringing Akira out?" The colonel says, apperaing. " COLONEL!" THey gasp in unison. " That's right. I saved those kids..now I must get you out of here..." He says. " Where?" Takashi asks. " I'm not sure yet but you'll be safe." He says, helping Chiyoko up. " I wouldn't be doing that dear sir..." Miss Gena appears, holding a gun in her arm free of the sling. " ! Let's go!" The colonel and the children run through the door, with Chiyoko on the Colonel's back. They run through the door. Gun shots ring out. The colonel staggers, but manages to spring. He's been hit. In the side. They run to the soilder's old white van. They climb in and drive off. " Are you sure?" Chiyoko asks. The colonel grips his side and places the other wavering bloody hand on the wheel. " It's ok..it's not serious." He says. A friend of his once told him what it was like to be shot. Really hot and sharp. He was right. But he couldn't afford to loose the fight at this point. The colonel clenches his teeth and continues driving, so the children would be safe.  
Chiyoko looks at him with worried eyes, wringing her small hands in distress. The Colonel notices and forces a smile. " It's ok. You'll be all right." He says. 

Tetsuo stops. He slowly regains he senses and looks up at a worried Magumi and not so worried Yamagata. He looks suprised. Kei stares. " What is up with this kid?" He wonders. " Well what is wrong with you?" Yamagata asks, in the most uncaring voice possible. Tetsuo sits up. He rubs his head with his robotic arm. "What happened?" magumi asks, just the opposite of Yama. Tetsuo shakes his head. " I don't know." He says. " I'm not sure what it was. Someone was calling me..." He says. He seems to remember something and jolt at the thought of it. " I..I'm sorry. I haven't told you what happened." Tetsuo takes Magumi's hand. " AN ANSWER WOULD BE NICE!" Yamgata shouts. Tetsuo takes a deep breathe, explaining how Akira got here and what happened to his arm. " A...sattelite? Outer space...?" Kei murmers. " Are you high?!" Yamgata says. " What really happened?!" He asks. Tetsuo looks angry. " That's what happened!" He says. " Now you can go put on some clothes boxer boy." Yamagata remarks. Kei snickers. Magumi looks suprised. Is she sopose to beleive what he just told her and the rest of them? Is it the truth? If so why would he take Akira out of a place like that?! And why do those people want Akira in the first place? Tetsuo frowns. Magumi's hand feels like a block of ice and she looks lost in thought. " ....." He sighs.

" Ha ha ha.." An old woman with long, black hair laughs. She is very short and has dark shades on. " Your telling me that one of their 'patients' has escaped?" She asks, trying to refrain from chuckling. " That's not all, the escaped patient has...well..h-has taken Akira with him and his wherabouts are unknown at this time." A bald monk type man says bowing lowly. The old woman stops chuckling. " Akira? What on earth could he possibly want with..Akira?"  
" Lady Miyoko..what are we going to do?"  
" We must start preparing, and prey. The streets are going to turn into a blood bath if this thing gets blown out of porportion. And plus they were experimenting with the drugs, correct?" Miyoko asks. The monk nods. " I'm not sure how he managed to escape. Everyone including the police and the millitary are looking for him." He adds. " OH..and what would this boy's name be?" She asks.   
" I beleive it's Tetsuo Shima..." He says. " We must do what we can." She says, wringing the beads that lie between her fingers. " Or it could be the end of humanity as we know it..." She whispers under her breath.

" We must find someone who knows more about Akira..so they can help us defeat this monster..before it's created!"

" Kaneda! Where are we going?" Kay asks. " To a great evening!" He says, trying to see up her skirt in the mirror again. Kay rolls her eyes. " Ok..Kaneda.." She smiles. " Looking for police again?" She asks. Kaneda blushes and answers quickly. " Of course! Never know..now that Tetsuo and..yeah! Gotta be careful!" He smirks. 

To be continued....

NEXT : CHAPTER 23


	23. 23

Chapter 23:CHAOS

" All right than..." Kei says. " Remeber when Kaneda did this?" He asks. " Well I don't think it's gonna catch on fire again.." Yamagata says. " Hmm..why are we doing this?" Another one of their friends asks. " Because it's cool to make stuff catch fire.." Yamagata laughs. The three guys are sitting out in the yard. Magumi wouldn't let them burn the house down while Kaneda was out so she'd get blamed for it. They has a long yellow corn trailing from the door, carefully plugged into the charred outlet on the coffee maker. A pile of leaves blankets the coffee maker. " Well...this is a good time for a bon-fire eh?" Kei asks. Yamagata nods and smiles, dumping gasoline into it carefully. Magumi watches them from the front step, shaking her head. " Turn it on and run..I'm not sure how it works but after this it's just gonna be ashes!" Yamagata says. Kei and Yamagata turn to the other guy to turn it on. " Don't worry we have a hose.." Kei holds it up. " ....." The other guy flips the coffee switch, he leans over it for a long while. " I don't think it's gonna work." He says. " Don't worry, Ty." Yamagata smiles. Kei holds the hose. They are standing five feet away from it. They put a half a gallon of gasoline around the coffee maker and some in it. " Well.." He stops. The coffee maker suddenly explodes, as the yard lights up with a big WOO-OOSH of fire. Magumi gasps. Their friend Ty, is running around with his arm and sholders on fire. " HANG ON!! " Kei laughs, hunting him down with the hose. Ty falls to the ground, attacked by the hose. He staggers to his feet quickly. " You think that's funny?" HE shouts, taking the hose from Kei and spraying Yamgata with it down his pants. Yamagata scrunches up his face. " IT's COOOLLD!!!" They run around the bon-fire like maniacs. Magumi laughs.   
After a while they are soaking wet. " GET MAGUMI!!!" Yamagata runs twards her with the hose. " NO!!" Magumi starts to get up, but Yamgata gets her soaked. " AHHH!!!!!" SHe screarms. " THAT'S IT!!!!" She says, half laughing. It wasn't too warm out but the gigantic fire they made was alright. She grabs an old peice of gutter and chases after Yamagata with it, raising it over her head. " AHHH!!!!" Once again they run around the bon-fire.

Kay and Kaneda pull up, after their fun evening. " What are you doing?" Kay asks. " They are having fun, looks like Yamgata's gonna get bashed with a gutter.." Kaneda laughs. " I wanna hit Yamagata!" Kaneda adds, joining them. Yamagata realizes he has the hose and gets Kaneda and Kei. " YAMGATA!!! NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Kaneda tackles him to the ground and sticks the hose in his shirt and goes after Kay. Kay runs twards the door. Tetsuo walks out and gets a face full of cold hose water. " BLAH! What the---what are you do'n?" He asks. Kaneda shrugs, peeling off his red jacket and tossing it over to one side. " THIS!" Kaneda sprays Tetsuo some more. Tetsuo starts to run after him. His arm is no longer blood stained, he is all washed up and clothed.

Kaneda throws the hose to Magumi and Magumi sprays down Tetsuo. Tetsuo picks her up by her waist and grabs the hose. "YOU CHEAT!" she laughs. Tetsuo sprays Kaneda. Ty is singed. Everyone laughs and Kay stands a distance. She dosen't want to get wet, but eventruly Kaneda manages to get her wet.

After a long while they are sitting around the fire, some hobos sit with them from their neighborhood, talking and laughing. It is late in the night and some head in to sleep and some stay and sleep. Magumi wakes up with the suns Rays beating down on her face. Yamagata and Kei are snoring like crazy. Tetsuo is lieing next to her with his arms around her. They slept on the ground the whole night. The raging bon-fire is now a smoldering pile of leaves and coals. Magumi sighs and snuggles into him and sleeps.

*******  
*******

" WAKE UP!!!" Kaneda shouts, running out of the house. " Akira is gone! And so is Tetsuo!!!" Kaneda shouts. " Huh?" Yamagata wakes up. So does Magumi and Kei. Magumi dosen't feel anybody next to her. Tetsuo was just there! Or has it been hours since she last woke up? AKira is gone!? Kaneda shakes Magumi to wake up. " Where is Akira?" He asks. " AKIRA IS GONE?" Yamagata shouts. Kei gasps, tired. " He was just here..." Magumi murmers. " Akira?" Kaneda asks. " No, Tetsuo..I swore.." She said. Kaneda curses. " What the hell happened to them?" He asks. Magumi looks dazed.

Tetsuo stares out over the city on top of a building. " So...this shall be our empire?" Tetsuo asks, smiling. Akira looks over it with him. Their capes are flapping gracefully in the wind. " I have a feeling we'll get what we want very soon.." Tetsuo says. Akira glances at him. " Soon.."

The millitary wasn't going to give up hope that easily. Now they had bigger problems. Three missing projects, or the three mutant children. " We must attempt every possible way to get the phyco,Akira, and the children back, and get the Colonel punished as well as the phyco's friends.." Miss Gena says, bitterly. She is very angry and upset beyond words. She plans on attacking Tetsuo with the whole millitary, the whole shabam of weapons as well. " Let's begin the search on the heat seaker..up high.." She says, to a soilder sittin gnext to her on a radar and headphones. He types in a few things and soon they have picture of heat objects, buildings, birds, and clouds. " Birds...buildings...no humanoid form dete- wait! There are two objects on top of a building in the city.." He says with anxiousness. " What? ZOOM IN!" she says. The man does as he is told and on the outline, is a man and a small child, or a small man. " SOUROUND THEM NOW!" Miss Gena shouts. " We're not going to let them get away with anything this time..."

Tetsuo shifts downwards at the steets. People are being smoked in mobs. A woman is being carried around on a platform, she has many, many followers, raising sighns and shouting chants. She is chanting loudly. " AKira the savior has come!" Some chant. " HM? so they know? Or...are they guessing?" Tetsuo wonders. Suddenly he sees hords of millitary vehicles and personel moving in, tanks, hellicopters, tons of soilders. " Damn..our party has to wait.." He tellaports to the ground. People stop and stare at him. The millitary take their positions and hold the angry citizens back who haven't been smoked. " STOP!" A soilder shouts.

Tetsuo keeps walking twards him.  
" FIRE! FIRE THE TANK!" One soilder shouts. " BUT..he's just..a kid.." He replies. " FIRE FIRE FIRE!!" He screams at the man in the tank. The man in the tank cringes and fires at him. Smoke engulfs a large portion around Tetsuo as well as a large explosion, with a lot of fire. The man looks up. " WHA!?"  
Tetsuo emerges from the smoke, unharmed. The millitary is blown away in an instant, along with a few hundred people on a bridge, that collapses. Other units of the millitary begin to scatter after seeing the destoyed sections of the city. Tetsuo just smiles. Akira watches from up on top of the building. 

By the time Miss Gena's section of the millitary has arrived, Tetsuo has destroyed a good chunk of the city. Miss Gena hesitates. " We..should come back.." She murmers to her troops. " This is too much for our plan A to handle.." She says. " Report back here in 1500 hours." They move out.

Magumi and Kaneda decide to ride into town to look for the missing duo. " This was a bad idea.." Kaneda murmers, seeing all the millitary and police troops, running around the destroyed city sections. " Uh..what happened?" Magumi asks, looking around. " I don't know but we're in this mess now..HEY! That's..." Kaneda shouts, and stops suddenly. " IT'S TETSUO!" Magumi shouts. Tetsuo is destroying millitary personal left and right, streets, buildings, sidewalks, people..everywhere! " Is he is comming this way?" Asks Magumi. " We better get the hell out of here.." Kaneda starts to ride off but some millitary personal are blocking their way, with some tanks. " WE'RE GONNA BE TOAST!" Kaneda shouts. The tanks are flaming and Tetsuo's destruction is comming twards them. " Hang on.." Magumi jumps into his spot, and pulls back the gas. " We gotta help Tetsuo!" She says. " Are you crazy!" Kaneda holds tightly around her waist. " YEAH!" She rides twards him, over millitary personal and through the chaos. Tetsuo dosen't see them untill it's too late. Magumi takes a jump over a slanted cement chunk to get over some things and Tetsuo is just unleashing his wrath. Some heavy peices of cement flies twards them. "TETSUO!!!!!" Magumi shouts. " MAGUMI!!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!" Kaneda shouts. They make contact with the cement and the bike flies to the ground. The two people hit the ground and remain there, motionless.

" Magumi?" Tetsuo turns around. The bike landed at his feet, with the passengers over twenty feet away. Tetsuo gasps. He picks up Magumi carefully, she has blood running down her face. " What have I done?" Tetsuo tellaports. 

****

to be continued []

this one kinda sucked but i can garunteed the next one is gonna be good! ^.^


	24. 24 quiet wind

Chapter 24: Quiet wind

Magumi slowly wakes up. She looks around at her souroundings. " What the fuck?" She murmers slowly pulling herself up. She feels her head, it's bandaged up as well as her cheek. She appears to be on a small bed, with a canopy in a room with various large rocks and crackng stone walls. " Aug...gotta remember how I got here.." Magumi gets to her feet and walks to the door. Just as she is about to turn the handle, Tetsuo walks in. They face each other, looking shocked. Tetsuo is holding a glass of water. " Oh! You're awake! Good." Tetsuo says happily. Magumi looks confused. " Where are we? And....weren't you destroying the city?!" Magumi suddenly remembers. Tetsuo nods. " Yeah...the milltary was after me...and Akira..and I didn't see you ..I'm sorry.." Tetsuo bows his head. Magumi hugs him tightly. " What are we sopose to do Tetsuo?" She whispers. Tetsuo is wearing is torn cape and a white blood-stained muscle tank. Tetsuo spills the water on the floor, the glass gently tinkles across the floor. Tetsuo embraces her. " I am sorry." He says. " This is my fault." He whispers.

Kaneda gathers his senses. He scrapes himself off the pavement and stands. His world is spinning. " God.." He murmers. " What happened to Magumi..and Tetsuo?" He murmers. A woman is running tward him. " Who is that?" He thinks to himself, wobbling. " KANEDA?!" The figure shouts. " Who is that? And why is it so god damn foggy?" Kaneda murmers to himself. THe woman figure approaches and Kaneda falls. " Kaneda!" Kay shouts barely managing to catch him.

" Why are you here?" asks Magumi, still a little dizzy. " Because..I can't go back now..what if they know where I live...where we all live..and..I haft to stay here...what can I do.." Tetsuo begins, placing a hand to his forhead. " Tetsuo.." Magumi lowers her head. " I don't think that-aug.." Before Magumi can finish she crashes to the floor. Tetsuo quickly picks her limp body off the floor and places it on the bed. Tetsuo sits next to her. Did I hit Magumi with my brain waves? How will I tell her that I can control my power..How can I...save her?.... Tetsuo rests his chin in his hands. After a long while he lays next to Magumi. He is lost.

" I won't tolereate this!" Lady Gena is loosing her patience. " I WON'T! EITHER WAY...I WILL FIND THEM! EVEN IF I HAFT TO DESTROY THE WHOLE GOD FORSAKEN CITY!..." Lady Gena screams at her soilders. The old man watches shadily from behind her amongst the shadows, puffing on his cigerette. Lady Gena is starting to get red in the face. She is very, very angry. A soilder speaks up; " Miss Gena! Does that mean you are going to destroy the city before Tetsuo?" He asks angrily, with his chin cocked up. Lady Gena snaps to his remark by taking a step back. She grabs the soilder's collar. " YOU! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I DO TO SOILDERS SUCH AS YOURSELF?!" She screams. The soilder dosen't flinch and looks very calm, he even cracks a small smile.The other soilders remain at attention. Lady Gena pulls out her large hand gun and presses it against his temple. The man's smile and cocky attitude disapear. " DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT?! WELL HERE THAN!" Lady Gena loads the gun with a quick click. She pulls very slowly back on the trigger. " STOP! I'm..sorry...I'll be at attention! DON'T KILL ME!" The soilder cries out. Lady Gena throws him to the ground hard. He lands on his back. " Pathetic." She murmers. " PATHETIC!" She screams. She storms out of the room. The old man silently slips into the shadows.

" Ryu...." The woman begins. Ryu holds his coffee cup, his hands are shaking badly. " Wha--what was that?..I never expected him to be able to mutate..we need some more artilary here.." Ryu says slowly sipping his shaking coffee. " I know what you mean...but....I managed to get a sample.." The woman says. She holds up a tiny plastic zip-lock bag, with a microscopic particle inside, between two peices of glass. " Wha--?" Ryu asks. The woman slips into his hand. " We must get this to a lab..and figure out how to destroy it..easily.." She says. Ryu nods. " This is risky..but it's worth a shot.." The man in the back of the room nods. " I don't want Kay getting hurt though.." Ryu says. The two team members sweatdrop. " Kay..again!" They think to themselves.

Magumi is still a bit shaky and dizzy, she shrugs is off. " Tetsuo..why would you destroy the city?!.." Magumi murmers. " I..wasn't thinking..I..I can barely remember.." Tetsuo says. Magumi suddenly looses her conciousness, and crashes to the floor on her stomach. Tetsuo gently scoops up her limp body and places her on the bed carefully. He lies next to her tired. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." He sobs quietly.  
" How can you even stand me?....."

Akira is sitting at the edge of their high up empire staring at the ocean. He is kicking his legs gently back and fourth against the building and staring at the sky,the ocean anything. He sighs. A small breeze blows his bangs slowly away from his face. He smiles gently.

To be continued....[]

Sorry it was short......^.^;;;;

Well what do all of you out there think of the little no NC-17 law? I think it's pretty dumb. After all isn't the moto of this site to express yourself and free your soul.....but now it's that with just no NC-17! Just wait, I mean next they'll get rid of R..than Pg-13, and we'll be reduced to a Disney-Channel-Kiddie lovers- fiction site! PG only and no swearing please..we have two year olds that write Akira and Gundam fiction too! HAr har har..Please give me ( and all the NC-17 writers) a break! I wrote sum Nc-17 stuff..it was pretty crappy but oh well..but I read sum really good romantic stuff too!!!! *sigh* I really can't help but wonder what will be next? * there's my complaints for the month*


	25. the deal

CHAPTER 25: The deal

" How can you even stand me?..." Tetsuo murmers to himself, trying to wipe the flowing tears off his face. Some of his tears plip onto Magumi's. " What do you mean how can I stand you?" She murmers quietly, almost un-elegible. Her eyes are tiny slits of black in her head, with tears starting to well up in them. Tetsuo quickly tries to hide the facts that he was crying by turning away, but he fails horribly. " Tetsuo...why are you crying?.." She asks him. " I'll always stay with you...remember?" She asks opening up her eyes slowly. Magumi slowly lifts herself up and holds Tetsuo gently around his neck. Tetsuo hopes his eyes look clear and turns back and embraces her. " I've made a mess, you've got to admit that.." Tetsuo says. Magumi dosen't answer. " I don't think it's your fault even if you did it..I don't know how to explain it..." Magumi says. Tetsuo shakes his head. " It is my fault.." Tetsuo says. " I can control my powers now.." He murmers. Magumi suddenly looks up. " You can control them now? When?" She blurts out. " Recently..I sopose.." Tetsuo says " I'll show you.." Tetsuo stands up in front of her. " Hang on.." He stares at her and concentrates. Magumi begins to rise off the bed, floating in mid air. " HUH?! WHOA!!!" She freaks. " ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHOA!!!!" She tries to swim through the air, but dosen't go anywhere. Tetsuo smirks. " See?" He asks. " Yeah..good physical..solid point, Tetsuo." She laughs. " This is incredible!" She says, smiling. " Really? You think..?" Tetsuo asks, sarcasticly. Magumi gives him the ' hey you're the one who started this' look. Tetsuo sweatdrops. " Don't look at me that way!" He laughs. Magumi laughs. The tension in the air is much, much thinner now.

******

" Kaneda? Are you awake now?" asks Kay, looking a bit worried. Kaneda slowly shakes his head and sits up. They're back in his house. " So...have you seen Tetsuo?" Asks Kaneda. " What?" Kay asks, in disbeleif. The man must have suffered a head injury to be asking about Tetsuo. Kay shakes her head. " The last I saw him was before he left." She says, patting Kaneda's cheek. Kaneda smiles gently. " Thank you, Kay." He murmers. Kay is a bit suprised by his remark. She kisses Kaneda quickly and smiles. Kaneda gets to his feet and hugs Kay tightly. " I haft to stop Tetsuo. " He brings up suddenly. " Before he causes more destruction." He murmers. Kay looks suprised by the sudden remark. " I'm going to help you.." She murmers. Kaneda nods and embraces her.

After Magumi and Tetsuo finish fooling around, they walk around Tetsuo's giant empire. " This is up pretty high..and look at the city! Wadda mess!" Magumi murmers. Tetsuo starts to feel guilty for what he did. " I need to fix this problem in my brain.." Tetsuo murmers. " If only there was a way I could.." He sighs. Magumi pats his back. " Tetsuo..I'll stick by you no matter what happens." She smiles loyaly. Tetsuo nods. " Thank you." And embraces her.

" Old man..." The Colonel has returned to his base, holding his bandaged shoulder. The old man spins around quickly, his cigerette dropping out of his mouth and it rolls across the floor. The Colonel grabs the old man by his lab coat and lifts his off his chair. " Listen...uh.I'm sorry ...please put me down!" The old man murmers. " LIsten..." The Colonel pants heavily. " You haft to find a way to return Tetsuo to normal..got that?" The colonel asks angrily. " You haft to find a way to return his brain to normal..the way it was before he was on the medication and before you screwed with his head.." The Colonel's breath reaks of blood and a little alcohol." But w-why?" The old man twists his next away from the Colonel's deadly stare. " Because if you don't the world will persih, understand?!" The Colonel's grip weakens a bit. " And if you don't do this, I will kill you before the world ends." The Colonel staggers; and drops the Old Man on the floor. He takes a few steps back and pauses to catch his breath. " Remember...I'll Tetsuo you want to help him...and you'll take care of the rest.." The Colonel staggers into the dark shadows. The Old Man's heart rate is estatic and his breathing is heavy. His glasses are slumped down on his nose.  
" I'll be watching......." The Colonel's eyes disappear into the darkness and he is gone. The old man sighs. " I better get planning to save this boy....and this world.." The old man starts his work, checking Tetsuo's charts, his plexus* of blood vessels, everything he knew about Tetsuo.

Night quickly falls and not much progress is made since the last nine hours, ever since Magumi had awoken. It's late at night and Tetsuo and Magumi sit up in his large stone room. " We'll find away." Tetsuo suddenly brings up. " We'll find a way to get through this." He takes her hand gently. Magumi sighs and cuddles up close to him. " Of course we will, we're Tetsuo and Magumi!! Duh!" She laughs. Tetsuo smiles. " Sure.." Soon they fall asleep in the cool night air. Akira is close by in the next room. Tetsuo figures Akira can take care of himself for the night without someone finding him in this place. 

The Colonel staggers to the top of the building, staggering. His wounded arm has bled through the bandages and is dripping slowly down his arm in thick streams. " I found him...." The Colonel whispers to himself. He slowly walks twards the large rock establishment. He finds his way inside and passes by Akira's room. " I can't help you know, child." The Colonel says. " I haft to get to Tetsuo first." He thinks to himself. " But he'll destroy me as soon as he sees me, I'm sure he dosen't remember me helping out his friends back there in that parking lot..." The Colonel thinks. " Oh well..I haft to try...for the Earth's sake..." The Colonel passes by Tetsuo's room and backs up, he peeks through the red hanging curtain that was Tetsuo's cape. " That girl is here..I'll talk to her first so Tetsuo won't destroy me....I hope she remembers who I am.." The Colonel sneaks slowly into their room.  
" Hey..." He whispers very low. " Wake up.." He pokes her shoulder. Magumi opens her eyes and is about to shout out something, but she recognizes him and stops. " What are you doing here?" She whispers. " I need to talk to Tetsuo but I didn't want him to destroy me." The Colonel says. " It's about his condition...I talked to the old man at the base and convinced him to give Tetsuo surgery in order to fix his head." The Colonel continues. " So, I need Tetsuo to come...tommorow..aug.." The colonel wavers for a second and than stands still. " What's wrong?" Magumi suddenly gasps. She spots his bloody arm. " Your arm...uh.." Magumi gets up to help him but the Colonel backs away. " I'm sorry. I must go I'm watching over the children.." He murmers. Magumi's eyes widen. " The children? You mean you have them?" She remembers their little mutated bodies and old looking faces. " Remember to tell Tetsuo that ...he must come tommorow ok?" The Colonel asks. Magumi nods. Tetsuo stirs and sits up staring into the eyes of the Colonel. " Who..are you and what are you doing to her?!" Tetsuo grumpily rubs his temple. The Colonel sighs. " You haft to come back to the base tommorow to get surgery to fix your head.." The Colonel says. Tetsuo's head jerks up. " And why should I trust you?" He asks. " Because.." Magumi starts; " He's the one that saved us in the parking lot when you were out.." She says sitting back on the bed. The Colonel nods. " We can save humanity, Tetsuo. Please. It's up to you." The colonel leaves. Tetsuo dosen't stop him. Tetsuo stares at Magumi. There is a long pause. " What should I do..? What should I do Magumi?...What..?"

To be continued......

[]

* Plexus-networks; like of bloodvessels...ect...ect...

Hi everyone! ^.^ Thanks so much for R+Ring Ireally appriciate it! Untill next time peace out!**********


	26. the operation blues

26: Operation Blues

The next morning, Saturday, around 11AM.

Tetsuo and Magumi get ready to leave for the base. The morning before, Tetsuo decided that he was going to go through with the opereration for the sake of Magumi. Magumi puts on her coat. It's twards the end of October and it's getting colder out. Tetsuo slips on his as well. Magumi is looking for Akira in the next room. Tetsuo hasn't really spoken much about anything since they woke up. " Akira...we need to take you to Kaneda's okay?" Magumi reaches under the bed and gently helps Akira up. Tetsuo drives Magumi back to Kaneda's. He doesn't really know how his bike got there. They arrive at Kaneda's and walk into the house. Kaneda sits up right away and shouts out something. " Kaneda...uh...We need to keep Akira here for a while..okay?" Magumi says placing a hand on Akira's shoulder. " WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU LIVE HERE? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DISAPEAR WITH TETSUO WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT?!" Kaneda grabs her shoulders stifly and shakes her. Magumi looks a bit confused. " Don't you remember what happened? Tetsuo didn't mean to do that something was taking over his mind and we're gonna get that fixed alright?!" Magumi says trying to break free of his grasp. " AHH!!!! TETSUO IS PHYCO! YOUR PHYCO TETSUO! YOU DESTROYED HALF THE FUCKING CITY!!!" Kaneda shouts, still gripping her shoulders. Tetsuo looks incredibly angry. The walls start to tremble slightly. " Kaneda.." Tetsuo murmers. Just than, Kei and Yamagata enter the room. Akira runs over to Kei and attaches himself to his leg. Kei looks down and smiles at him. " Akira..?" Kei murmers. The trembling stops. Magumi places her palms against Kaneda's chest. " Kei..can you take care of Akira for a while? Only for a little while..we'll be back.." Magumi murmers looking to the side. Kaneda drops his deadly grip. " I'm comming with you guys." He says. " What?!" Magumi looks up. Tetsuo shows some suprise. " That's right..." He grabs his red, pill logo jacket off the couch and puts it on in a hurry. " You..can't!" Magumi tries to start. Kaneda has made up his mind. 

He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a pair of red cracked goggles and hands them to Magumi. " Theese yours?" He asks. Magumi swipes them. " Yeah..hurry up.." She murmers. Kei and Yama. look a bit confused but stay behind to watch Akira.

They walk outside. Kay runs out. " KANEDA! Where are you going?!" She shouts. " I'm going with Tetsuo to get his damn head fixed.." He says. She nods. " Ok...I-" Kay starts. " You're staying here. I don't want you to get hurt and besides you think Yamagata and Kei can take care of Akira on their own? NOOO!" Kaneda hugs Kay tightly. " I"ll be back before you know it alright?" He murmers. Kay nods and kisses him deeply. Kaneda hops off his bike and rides off not waiting for Magumi and Tetsuo. " He always did like to get a head start.." Tetsuo murmers. Kay enters the house. Magumi walks twards her bike, Tetsuo grabs her hand suddenly. " Magumi.." He starts. She spins around. His hand is cold. He looks serious. " I'm..scared." He chuckles a bit. " I want you to ride with me..just in case this is the last-" Tetsuo stops. Magumi presses her lips against his and kisses him deeply. " It won't be the last time." Magumi says. She holds him tightly around the waist and leans into him. Tetsuo holds her tightly. Small tears form in her eyes. " I love you Magumi...I just want you to know that." He whispers. Magumi holds him tighter. " I love you too, Tetsuo..I don't want to lose you.." She whispers. " I love you so much.." She looks up and Tetsuo wipes the small tears off her cheeks. " It will be alright.." He says. She puts the broken goggles on her head. They climb onto his bike. She grips Tetsuo tightly around his waist and enjoys the moment as they drive off.

They arrive at the base with Kaneda waiting for them. " Well hurry up let's go in.." Kaneda says folding his arms. Tetsuo shoots him a look. Kaneda shrugs and they enter the buiding and walk through the large, all too familuar metal doors. They walks through the hall and allmost on time the old man greets them. " Hello, Mr.Shima, I see your here." The old Man smokes his cigarette right down to the butt and throws it onto the tile floor, smashing it with his foot. Tetsuo nods. " So you can fix my head old man?" He asks. The old man nods slowly. " Yes, follow me and we can get this over with as soon as possible, alright?" He leads them to a large operation like door. " Please..if I may say without sounding intrusive, take off your shirt and make sure you're all comfortable.." The Doctor says. " You two can go sit over there.." He points to a few red seats next to the doors. " ER..Doc.." Tetsuo interups. The Old man looks up. " Yes?" He asks. " Um..are you gonna shave my head?" He asks. " NO..you're lucky." THe Old man shakes his head. " When you're ready, you can go into that room and make yourself comfortable on the table. The operation should take about only seven hours, if everything goes well.." He says. Tetsuo nods, peeling off his jacket and shirt.The old man disapears behind the swining door. Kaneda places a hand on Tetsuo's bare shoulder. " Tetsuo..I hope you come back. Just to let you know." Kaneda murmer. Tetsuo smirks at him. " I'm sorry for being like I was before..I now know it isn't your fault.." Kaneda smiles. Tetsuo gives his a light punch in the stomach. " Kaneda.." He says. They smile. Magumi hugs Tetsuo tightly and kisses him. " You better come back.." She threatens. Tetsuo kisses her gently, gives her hand one more squeeze and starts to walk off to the operating table. 

" Are you worried?" Kaneda asks.  
" Yeah.." Magumi murmers.  
" C'mon, he made it this far.." Kaneda smirks.  
" I still have funny feeling this is set up..I don't know.." Magumi stares at the tiles. " It just feels funny.." She adds. Kaneda shrugs and stretches his hands behind his head and slumps into his chair. " Seven hours.." He murmers. Magumi slumps her shoulders. Seven hours...

Tetsuo lays back on the table. It feels like dream. Things are happening in slow motion. It feels so strange. " I'm going to place this mask over you now.." The old man extends the mask to fit over Tetsuo's nose and mouth snuggly. " You should feel light headed and calm.." The old mad flips a few buttons and Tetsuo breathes deeply. He feels light headed and sleepy. It feels like I've done this before..The old man sticks him with an IV. Tetsuo starts to close his eyes, just before he doses off he hears Magumi's voice; telling him that she loves him. Than deep darkness. The old man begins his work gingerly, fearing for his life.

" Miss Gena...how can we just stand here and allow him to operate on Tetsuo like this? AND THERE ARE TWO OF HIS COMRADS OUT THERE!!! JUST SITTING THERE!!!" A soilder shouts impatiently at her. Miss Gena raises an eyebrow. " This is a hush-hush situation, alright? That's means when the right time comes we will do exactly that ok?" She says. Miss Gena and the soilder are in the room right across from Tetsuo's surgery. They are waiting patiently for the perfect moment to strike.

Meanwhile:

" Colonel..." Chiyoko weakly pulls herself up from her bed to come face to face with the Colonel. " Are you alright?" She whispers. The Colonel nods his head. " You need to rest, please go back to sleep." The Colonel says through clenched teeth. Chiyoko lays down again and slowly drifts off to sleep. " I hope Tetsuo is better." He murmers to himself.

Magumi drifts off and her head drifts onto Kaneda's lap startling him. " First she is worried now she is sleeping like a rock." Kaneda murmers, not moving his hands from behind his head. " I don't get her." Kaneda sighs and places his hands on her back softly. " I hope Tetsuo is alright." He thinks to himself. " This whole ordeal is bizarre." Kaneda thinks.   
**  
Tetsuo heart moniter beginds to go erratic. The old man stops surgery. " Something is wrong..I haft to pull him out.." He tries to wake him up, but fails. He starts to panic. " Emergency code..four blue..prepare a room for patient 4-a emergency care!!!!" The old man shouts into his intercom. The old man pushes Tetsuo out of the room franticly in front of Magumi and Kaneda. " Tetsuo?!" Kaneda shouts. The old man runs him down the hall. 

****

Tetsuo slowly wakes up. He is in a hospital room, with the moniters lightly beeping. He sees Magumi looking very worried out the window, than rushing to his side that she now sees he is awake. " It's been seven hours already?" Tetsuo asks, his voice hoarse and weakly. Magumi begins to tear up, and streams of tears flow from her eyes down her cheeks and blot the sheets Tetsuo has layed lightly over him. She sits calmly by his bed. Tetsuo takes her hand and clasps it. " What is it? Why are you crying?" Tetsuo asks, pulling her closer to him. Magumi wipes her eyes and looks at Tetsuo. " It's been seven days." Magumi says. Tetsuo sits up weakly and puts his arms around her back, letting her head rest on his shoulder. " It's Ok magumi, it's all right now.."

Lady Gena pulls her head back from out of the room. " Our time to strike will be very soon..." She loads her gun and pulls it to her breast. The soilder nods. So do the other ten standing outsidet the room. Kaneda is looking at a vending machine, trying to decide what kind of soda he wants. He knows Tetsuo will be fine. He puts a few yen in and punches in a number. After a few seconds, nothing. He waits some more, nothing. " GRRR!!!" He starts to kick the crap out of the machine, fustrated.

To Be Continued...

I plan on the next chapter being the end of this long, long , long..Akira story. ( You're all cheering! lol) Don't worry I plan on making another one ( NOT THIS LONG!!! Don't worry! That's a turn off for some people and fiction..) and the next one will have a more specific plot.^.^ Love and peace! Sayonara for now!

Chapter 26: In My Dream


	27. In my Dream finale

Chapter 27: In my Dream

Tetsuo is awoken by the sound of his name. He looks through the mist and is perplexed. He can't see anything in front of him. Is this a dream? Is this the hospital? Where is Magumi? Where is Kaneda? He trudges forward and hears his name being called again. " Magumi? Kaneda? Kei? Yamagata?Kay?" He murmers out into the fog. He bumps into a brick wall softly. " What the hell is this?" Tetsuo says, feeling it with his fingers gently. A figure appears at the top of the wall.

" Tetsuo!" It shouts. Tetsuo jerks his head upwards to come face to face with Magumi.   
"Magumi..? You're the one in my dream?" He asks. Magumi takes his hand and jumps down from the wall. " You're mind is open now. You were blocking me out. I had to reach you. I had to get to you. I couldn't because you were blocking me out of your mind...now I can be with you Tetsuo..I can be with you..and we can be happy together.." Magumi caresses his cheek. Tetsuo begins to tear up.  
" I don't understand why I would block you out of my mind?" Tetsuo asks, gently holding her.  
" You didn't realize it at first," Magumi says. " But it's alright now. I've always been watching you." She says. She smiles softly.

Tetsuo jerks awake to the sound of a door slamming shut. It's Miss Gena. Magumi wakes up too. " !" She can't say a word, she is speechless. Miss Gena and her troops souround the hospital bed. " Tetsuo Shima, you're comming back with us. And so is Akira." Magumi hops to her feet.   
" Don't try anything." Miss Gena says, holding her gun close to her chest.  
" You..." Magumi grits her teeth. She clenched her fists and stands her ground.  
Tetsuo looks a bit confused, waking up from a nice dream, to this chaos. Miss Gena smiles. " Retreive Tetsuo Shima." Miss Gena orders her soilders. Two of them begin to walk twards Tetsuo. Magumi instinctivly lunges at them and knocks them down to the floor, along with herself. Miss Gena frowns at her soilders clumbsiness. She walks over to Magumi and grabs her shirt to get her to her feet. She than puts her in a loose head lock and holds the gun to her head. Magumi frowns at her. " That was stupid." Miss gena says.  
" Magumi.." Tetsuo murmers. The soilders get off the floor. They look angrily at Magumi. One punches her in the face.   
" Cheap shot.." Magumi murmers under her breath.  
" ATTENTION! That is not your job, now retreive Tetsuo Shima at once!!!!" she shouts.   
" Tetsuo..run!!! Get out of here! Go-" Magumi begins to shout but Miss Gena covers her mouth, making sure the gun still stayed pressed to her temple.   
" Ignore her, and come with us. You're already in enough trouble for escaping and we can go easy on you." Miss Gena says.  
Tetsuo stands on the hospital bed. He slowly pulls out his IV. Magumi watches in horror. " NO." Tetsuo says firmly. He removes some other IV's and tubes hooked to him. The spill lightly on the floor. The soilders don't back down. Tetsuo begins to feel his powers again. That doctor didn't even do anything.   
" You want me so bad?!" Tetsuo screams, his power increasing rapidly. " COME AND GET ME!!!!" His power explodes from his body knockng the soilders into the wall. " Come and get me!" He threatens. Miss Gena pulls the gun slowly off of Magumi's temple, so he wouldn't notice.  
" Tetsuo this is your last warning..come with us..now!" Miss Gena shouts. Magumi is struggling with her to get the warning out to Tetsuo. 

" NOO!!!!" He screams and kills the soilders.   
Miss Gena points the gun at him and fires three shots. Two his him in the stomach. At first his face was shocked with pain, than anger. He walked twards Miss Gena, hopping off the hospital bed, and grabbing her neck pushes her against the wall. she drops her gun, and Magumi. She falls to the floor.  
" I'm gonna end your life.." Tetsuo says pushing his bloody hands harder on her neck. Miss Gena smiles.  
" Tetsuo..you are a fool." She says with her last breath. Tetsuuo sighs. His stomach is pretty bloody by now.

" Tetsuo!!!!" Magumi holds him, and he falls to his knees.  
" Magumi...I'm still human." He says. " I'm still human......" He murmers on the border of unconciousness.  
" Of course you are Tetsuo...you were always!" Magumi strokes his cheek on her lap. Tetsuo clenches her leg gently. His whole mid- section was full of blood. A friend once told him what it was like to get shot, it felt hot. It did. It felt like his insides were burning. His breathing became faster and deeper. 

He pulls himself up to come face to face with Magumi, and kisses her slowly with his bloody lips and mouth. They hold each other in that embrace, in that passionate kiss for a long while untill Tetsuo grows unconcious.  
" Tetsuo..hold on! A doctor will be here and-" Magumi starts.  
" I love you Magumi. I always did. Always." Tetsuo slowly closes his eyes on her lap and everything goes dark.  
" Tetsuo..! Tetsuo!" Magumi shakes his shoulders, tasting his blood in her mouth, trying to revive him. " Tetsuo wake up..! Don't go Tetsuo!!!" She sobs. She lays her head on top of his soft hair sobbing. The tears and the blood were mixing. She didn't want to loose Tetsuo.  
Kaneda and the Doctor walk in. " Tetsuo!!!" The shout in unison. The Doctor and a lot of nurses wheel in a stretcher and take him away. Kaneda stays behind to comfort Magumi's sobs.  


Later, Tetsuo was placed back in the hospital. Everyone came to visit him. Even Akira. Kei decided that Akira was going to stay with him. He kinda grew attached to the little kid. And so did Akira. Kay brought him flowers, and Yamagata brought him beere. Magumi stayed with him. Kaneda brought more stolen food from the vending machine. They laughed. And after all of that, it brought them to this day. It was snowing heavily outside the hospital. And the streets were already bright with snow.

Tetsuo's doctor came in noisly, blaring greetings and questions. " No, no, you can stay," He said when Magumi began to leave. They made her leave before. The doctor shone a light in Tetsuo's pupils. Asked him to sit up. Even had him walk a few steps, holding onto the the bedrail like a little old man, his gut in agony.  
" Fuck you Doc, I'm going back to bed." Tetsuo murmers angrily. Magumi smiles softly. The doctor was scribbling on the chart. " I didn't really need you to walk. Just wanted to see if it hurt as much as I thought it would. You're doing great. Going to take four to six weeks for your innards to heal, though. Bullets really whizzed around in there."  
" Six weeks!?"  
" Do you good." The doctor jerked a thumb and said, " Big dumb hero, eh?" Then he let the chart drop with a clatter against the bed and left as noisily as he had come in.  
" Christ! He could be a cop with that sense of humor." Tetsuo said, lightly smiling at Magumi. Sweat was cooling on his brow. Magumi lightly kisses him on the lips. Tetsuo squeezes her waist weakly, kissing her back hard. They parted slowly.  
" I better go," Magumi says. " You're whiter than the sheet."  
" Don't go Magumi, please stay."   
Magumi holds his hand, and kisses his forhead. So Magumi stayed. Stayed and watched over him as she had in his dream.  
Tetsuo closed his eyes. He wanted to ask if she would stay with him, despite what he had done, if she could still live with him, be happy with him. He trusted her, loved her. The painkillers were a soft plump pillow in his skull, and Tetsuo felt sleep settle softly on his arms and legs and brow. He opened his eyes and saw Magumi beside him, laying close to his shoulder. Fringed by the flutter of his eyelids, the pale green walls turned into pale green trees. The voices in the hall became the sounds of hidden animals,and the door swung open wider on a swiftly flowing stream.  
Tetsuo dreamed that they were traveling. He dreamed that he and Magumi were traveling on a river- a leafy, southern river he had never seen before. Magumi paddled in the front of the canoe, and Tetsuo steered badly in the back.  
The sun was the bright yellow of children's drawings. The canoe was bottle green, and they were laughing.

The end

well, that's that. There may be a few unanswered questions. (?)A friend helped me think of the ending. I hope you all enojoyed this fiction. It was a long, fun adventure for me to write it. Yes, even with all the gramical errors I have made in it. Despite that fact, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm working on another story in Akira, called ' Past Emotions' It won't be as long as this story though.^.^

peace and sayonara Akira fans,.. happy reading!


End file.
